


6 days

by kkatlionn



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping AU, ChONI AU, Cheryl is a grumpy cat and Toni is a teasing little shit, F/F, F/M, M/M, at least not every dramatic shit i mean, give my girl cheryl a break, no black hood or any dramatic shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkatlionn/pseuds/kkatlionn
Summary: If Cheryl had possibly known she would have to share a tent with Toni Topaz, she sure as hell would've not let Veronica drag her into this mess.But was it really that bad?[OR: Cheryl is basically the definition of grumpy cat and Toni is actually just really whipped for her.]





	1. THURSDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this since the sleepover episode, guys!!! But the time is so little honestly, but I finally worked around it and HERE'S CHAPTER NUMBER ONE!  
> Apologies in advance for any mistake. Enjoy!

* * *

 

"Is everybody here?" One of the teachers asked way too loud for how early it was, Cheryl thought, already rubbing her temples.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson!" Archie said, also way too excited for Cheryl's taste. Probably because 1) he was a boy and was clearly thinking how a weekend away from parents would be a nice way to get it on with Veronica and 2) also because he was a boy so he wouldn't mind they were going to camp in the middle of the freaking forest.

Obviously Cheryl wasn't pleased to be here. Not at this hour in the morning and surely not to go camping. But then, anything was better than to deal with her hideous of a family. Or what remained of it.

 

And obviously Veronica also played a part, rambling how great and fun it would be to start spring break. Any other time the redhead would be surprised Veronica Lodge was happy to go camping, clearly aware she couldn't take her Louis Vuitton, but since she was dating one half of Bert and Ernie, Cheryl didn't even waste time pointing that.

"Ok let's pack it up, then!" Another scream and Cheryl had to roll her eyes.

"Need help with that?" Archie offered, once the redhead dragged her bag across the parking lot to the side of the bus.

"I'm quite surprised. It's that the only bag you're bringing?" Betty looked to the bag Cheryl handed to Archie.

"Yes. I spent a good amount of time picking the only important things I was going to need." She said, a proud smile crossing her face.

"Thankfully, the important things are a vast variety of bikinis." Cheryl's smile dropped to the annoyed expression she was used to wear.

Toni Topaz. The ridiculously annoying Toni Topaz.

The pink haired girl threw her bag inside the compartment, winked to Cheryl and got inside the bus.

_Stupid busker_.

If Cheryl was alone she would've had put up a tantrum and hit her foot on the ground. But because she was still surrounded by her friends and, mostly, because she had class, she only snorted it off and walked inside the bus.

Obviously, as much as they were friends, both Betty and Veronica grabbed their sits next to their boyfriends, leaving Cheryl leftover. She thought about Kevin but it was already pulling a convo with his secret not so secret boy crush, Fangs. And just like that, there weren't many options left.

Reggie was a big no. Cheryl had a particularly anger for the boy and his big mouth that seemed to struggle to know when to be shut. Which for her was always.

So he was a no.

Sweet Pea had a free seat next to him too. But Cheryl didn't know him, though he seemed chill and quite nice. Still, he was a serpent, and even though that was growing to become less of a problem to everyone,  _she didn't know him_ to go and seat next to the tower guy.

 

She looked again.

Toni Topaz also had a free seat.  _Obviously._ Cheryl thought. Who would want to seat next to unpleasant human being.

"Blossom, we are going and I need you to sit in the next five seconds." Mrs. Clinton said, sighting.

Cheryl took another deep breath as she started heading towards the back of the bus.

_You can do this, Cheryl. You can do it._

Toni raised her eyes to her, a smirk creeping through her lips. Cheryl rolled her eyes and quickly took the seat next to Sweet Pea, the aisle across Toni's.

He furrowed his brow, but moved his feet from the seat, allowing the girl to sit. She crossed her arms, and turned around, only to catch Toni staring amused at her.

"What?" She hissed. Toni only shrughed it off, smiling.

This was going to be a long ride.

Not even a hour into it and Sweet Pea was already sleeping almost on top of her shoulder. Cheryl could probably handle it, there were worse things, but two seconds after that thought the redhead started to see he was beginning to drool.  _Are you serious, god?_ She tried to push him to the window before his head could reach her shoulder, but the guy was heavy and also heavy into his sleep. She heard a cough from the other side and her head quickly snapped to look at Toni.

"You know," She still had an amused grin on her face. "Once he falls asleep there's pretty much nothing you can do to. Including the drooling." Cheryl grunted, one hand still holding Sweet Pea to the window side. "You can always sit next to me. We still have at least four hours to go. I am sure you'll be more comfortable relaxing by my side than holding the drool monster away from you. But no pressure." She smirked, taking her feet of the empty seat.

It took Cheryl five minutes of heavy thought to finally give in and drop her hands from Sweet Pea's shoulder. She got up and quickly moved next to Toni.

"Hi, there." The pink haired girl greeted, a smirk on her face.

"This is a one time thing. Don't get used to it, Cha-Cha." Cheryl shot back, also sharing a smirk.

"No worries, Bombshell." Toni smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head on the window. She lifted her legs to Cheryl's face, calmy resting them on top of her lap.

"What do you even think you're doing?" Cheryl grunted, something that only put a smile on Toni's face.

"I'm going to take a nap, I didn't get much sleep last night, feel free to come cuddle. I won't bite. Unless you ask." Toni giggled and Cheryl was ready to strangle her. Still she didn't make any move to push the girl's legs off of her. Solely because she was kind of cold. Solely.

A few minutes later, Toni was already snoring softly, and Cheryl finally relaxed, letting her hands fall on the girl's legs. Just because she had nowhere else to put them. Obviously. And a few minutes later Cheryl found herself also drifting to her own sleep.

She didn't know how or when but somewhere in between being fully awake and completely asleep she started feeling lighter as the hard seat started to feel way more comfortable than what she could remember. She adjusted her head better and she swears her unconscious self could feel soft strokes in her hair, but she was to into her sleep to even question it. 

 

* * *

 

_Damn you, Veronica Lodge._

Cheryl kept her eyes closed, ignoring the loud shout from Veronica letting everyone know they had arrived, and sank further into the comfy pillow that surprisingly had a sweet frangrance of vanilla.

The thing is, Cheryl didn't bring a fucking pillow. And Cheryl was sure now she wasn't imagining soft strokes in her hair. Or the up and down movement right under her head.

_No._

_Absolutely no._

"Hey there, sleepyhead." 

_Fuck._

Cheryl snapped awake, rising so quickly she could've had easily broken her neck. Watching her with a sleepy grin was no one else but Toni Topaz.

_The fucking comfy pillow._

If Cheryl could sink on the floor of the bus and disappear to another galaxy she would. How did she allow herself to fall asleep not only next to Toni Topaz, but literally on top of Toni Topaz?

_Stupid serpent. She must have pulled me down when I fell asleep. That's the only way._

"Shocked, Bombshell? I mean, I know it was a matter of time until you come to terms with yourself that you indeed want a piece of this-"

"Shut it, busker!" Toni smiled. "You clearly pulled me down with you."

"For your information I was having a great sleep until your sleepy self fell on me and started snuggling on my neck." Toni's smile widened when she saw the drop on Cheryl's expression. "And to add to that, you are a very choppy sleeper."

"Clearly my reaction to being held against you." Cheryl played it cool, Toni didn't need to know she was indeed a choppy sleeper most of the times.

"No no no, my dearest Cheryl. Because if that was true your sexy body wouldn't calm as soon as I started my sweet caresses." Toni sat down, a confident smile on her face as she leveled up to Cheryl's height, who was surprisingly still in between her legs, and now seemed quite taken aback by Toni's revelations. "So you can admit this was probably your best nap ever."

Sweet Pea yawned in the way it didn't sound humanly possible and that was enough to bring Cheryl back from her thoughts. She looked between her and Toni and the realization she was basically still between the serpent's legs hit her.

She snorted loudly to Toni's amusement and stormed out.

"What did I miss?" Sweet Pea asked, fighting to keep his eyes open as he stood up.

"Not much, Sweets." She smiled, watching Cheryl exiting the bus like the tornado she was. That girl caused quite the impact and Toni was no exception to feel that herself. And she couldn't deny she liked it.

 

* * *

 

It was almost night when they unpacked the bus and headed into the woods, following Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Clinton indications. They finally found the spot after almost fifteen minutes of walking.

It was a nice spot by the river. The  lines of sunset were visible through the trees and the soft sound of the water running was genuinely calming.

"Ok, kids. Let's start putting up the tents before the night falls."

It suddenly hit Cheryl.

_Fuck. Me._

Of course if Cheryl had prepared at least three or more bags of clothing she would have not forget to bring the stupid tent. But since she had to cut two bags down, she didn't even remember that tiny big detail.

"Blossom, any problems?" Mr. Johnson asked, already sighing.

"Actually, yes. It seems that I may have forgotten my tent." She said, briefly looking around.

"Well, you can share it with Topaz, since she's the only girl left."

"WHAT?" That came louder than what she intended. "I can share with Veronica instead, or Betty."

"What the fuck, Cheryl? We're together." Betty blurted out, nodding to Veronica and to Archie and Jughead who were finishing, Cheryl understanding that the both girls were clearly not really sharing, instead bearding each other for the fact they were going to switch with the boys once everyone was asleep.

"Language, Cooper." Betty closed her mouth, finishing doing whatever she was doing. "Topaz!" Cheryl almost ran to drown herself in that river when Toni looked their way. "You're sharing with Blossom, okay?"

"More than okay, sir." She smirked to the redhead who made her way to her, stepping so furiosly Toni thought she surely left the marks of her anger on the mud. "Hello, m'lady."

"Quit the shit, Topaz." Cheryl started, a angry demeanor not for once fooling Toni of how much triggered the redhead actually was. "You sleep on the farthest side and I sleep on the other. And no hands or I'll chop every single one of your fingers." If Cheryl let the nervousness take over her, she was sure she would have a seizure.

Sweet Pea focused on his tent, swallowing a laugh, because  _damn_ that Cheryl girl had some guts to talk with a serpent like that, let alone Toni Topaz. Not like Toni would actually even think about laying a finger on the girl, at least not like that. Sweet Pea knew her way too well to know she had a huge crush on Riverdale's it girl. And it would not miss giving her shit later for letting a northsider talk to her like that. Absolutely not.

"I'll try to behave myself, but I dont usually make promises that I can't keep. So, we'll see." She smiled brightly, and Cheryl had to count to ten to calm herself down before she jumped on the serpent's neck.

_Stupid annoying busker._

* * *

 

The sky darkened about an hour after and the cold breeze came along. The teachers were a bit reluctant when the group of serpents offered to put up a fire, quite scared they would burn the whole place, clearly not aware of their skills.

"Don't worry, there's only three out of five chances that this will go wrong." Sweet Pea joked. Toni giggled to herself starting the fire.

"I just want to say that I'm totally against this." Cheryl said, walking towards the fire. Toni stood up, cleaning off the dirt off her jeans. "Does she even know what she's doing?"

Toni smirked, ready to not lose the chance to tease the redhead. "I guarantee you I know." The serpent walked past the girl, not missing the chance to brush their arms before whispering to the girl's ear. "But I can show you that I'm quite the fire myself."

Cheryl hated herself for the shivers that went up her body all the way to her neck once the pink haired's breath hit her skin. Nobody even dared to approach Cheryl or talk to her like that. But there she was, Toni Topaz in all her mighty crossing all the lines.

_Damn serpent with stupid pink hair and ridiculous bright smile._

 

* * *

Cheryl was starting to regret coming to this trip. Really regretting it. Like having to deal with Toni Topaz constantly throwing smirks at her wasn't enough, she also had to deal with shitty food and ridiculous cold wheather. And to add to that she didn't even bring warm clothes.

"Alright, kids, time to bed." They all sighed, but in all honestly they were actually tired with the trip and the whole unpacking.

Toni stretched, heading to her tent with Cheryl in front of her, who suddenly stopped making the serpent crash on her back.

"I need to go dress first, Cha-Cha." Toni raised her eyebrow, yawning.

"So? I need to do that too-"

"You stay outside while I change."

"Oh, please. You gotta be kidding me." Before Cheryl could shot back, Toni pushed her inside the tent, entering it too. "Would you look at this, we're both in now." Cheryl grunted, punching the floor. "Stop being so extra, Bombshell."

"I am not extra." Cheryl deffended, crossing her arms. "Can you at least turn around?"

Toni smirked taking off her own shirt, surely seeing the pink tone growing on Cheryl's cheeks.

"Like something you see?" Cheryl quickly broke her glance from the girl's toned abs.

Even though Cheryl despised her and wanted nothing but distance from the whole group of the southside serpents, especially Toni Topaz, she couldn't deny herself the girl was pretty. Way too pretty for Cheryl's taste. And she thought that the moment she saw the girl from the end of the hallway. So, when Toni actually started getting closer she noticed that beauty from up close. But it wasn't like Cheryl was ever going to admit that out loud. It was already hard she had to admit it to herself, let alone to the girl. It would rise up her ego to thousand percent.

"You wish, busker." Toni smiled, slinding her warm sweather over her head.

"You know I have a name, right?" Cheryl rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I didn't take off my bra in front of you, you'd actually match your hair color."

"You are so annoying. Can't you ever have a regular conversation?" Toni's expression softned and Cheryl actually wanted to punch her for how cute she looked. For even making Cheryl think that.

"Do you want to have a regular talk? You know, I can do that if it means you won't punch me." Toni smiled, actually smiled.

"I want to get changed. And then I want to sleep." Toni fell by her side, getting under the covers. "You better don't creep an eye."

"Or you'll rip them off. Yeah, I know." Cheryl bit back a smile, searching for her clothes to finally get changed.

"You'll be cold." Cheryl snapped, looking back at Toni who was laid still.

"I told you not to look!" Toni giggled.

"I wasn't." Cheryl snorted, falling by her side in a safe distance, trying to curl up and get warmer. "Want a sweater?"

"I'm good." Cheryl whispered, teeth shivering.

Toni turned around, reaching for something in her back before turning to Cheryl and dropping something next to her.

"In case you change your mind." Cheryl adjusted herself, closing her eyes tightly and focusing on sleeping.

Cheryl tried, for the next ten minutes, to fight against the urge to just grab Toni's stupid sweater. She really did. But the wheather was really not helping at all. So, against her whole being she picked the damn sweater and put it on, instantly feeling warmer.

And clearly it wasn't because of the Toni's scent on the material. Clearly not because of that.

"If you want we can also cuddle, you know, body heat is really helpful in these situations." Cheryl adjusted under the covers, her back turned to Toni.

"Shut up." She spoke between her teeth.

"You're welcome. Sleep tight." Cheryl sighed, hoping she would fall asleep quickly so this night could be over soon.


	2. FRIDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes! :)

 

* * *

 

Cheryl felt a light making her eyes burn beneath her eyelids. Tightening her eyes she snuggled between the sheets, trying to ignore the strong light that now seemed to fill the tent.

She turned her head away hiding in the soft pillow, which surprisingly seemed to have the same smell as-

_Again, I did not bring a fucking pillow._

Sensing an arm around her waist, she quickly woke up, her eyes opening in shock.

_Oh, no. Not again_.

This also seemed to woke the other girl up, who wearily stretched out her arms, letting one of them fall again around Cheryl's waist.

"Good morning." Cheryl snapped, pushing away the spertent's arm, who lazily smiled, eyes still half closed, and voice too husky for Cheryl's taste.

"You crazy pervert! What did I say about keeping your hands away?" Even with her eyes only half opened, Toni could see the rosy color growing on the redhead's face.

"In my defense, you're still with your sweet legs wrapped around me." Toni smirked, and Cheryl choked in her own gasp, noticing that one of her legs was over the girl's and the other between them. Annoyed and, a little flustered, she quickly pulled her legs away, pushing Toni's shoulder and storming out of the tent as if she was running away from the devil.

Toni giggled, even though her body started missing the heat from Cheryl's. Shaking her head, she got up and headed outside, already meeting some of the group awake and getting the breakfast ready.

 

* * *

 

As soon as everyone finished breakfast, the teachers announced the first activity: an hike.

Not everyone was happy with the choice, especially large parts of the girls since the path was rocky and with several climbs, but they all ended up tagging along.

"Did you sleep well, T.?" Sweet Pea asked, Fangs on her side in a lively conversation with Kevin.

"Yeah, very well." She responded as if it were nothing. 

Her friend didn't need to know that she slept relatively well with Cheryl Blossom's face practically in the middle of her boobs. It was a small thing that anyone else would have screamed for the four winds to know, for the simple fact that it was fucking Cheryl Blossom they were talking about. But Toni wanted to keep this to herself: that although Cheryl was terribly picky and constantly hitting everyone's nerves, especially the serpents, there she was, for the second time falling asleep all curled up in her.

And Toni would probably punch if it was anybody else talking to her the way Cheryl did.

But  _damn_.

She couldn't help but find it amusing, even cute, how Cheryl seemed always ready to punch her face but as soon as Toni smirked and said something a bit flirty her whole façade would fall to her feet, even if it was just for a second, and her cheeks would grow red.

She looked pretty. Hell, she was  _damn gorgeous_. But the splits seconds Toni managed to bring down the walls, that's where the true beauty hid. That's where the real Cheryl was.

"Earth to Toni, did you hit that or what?" Sweet asked, smirking. She shook her head and turned to meet her friend's face, head pointing ahed at Cheryl.

"First, wipe that smirk of your face. Secondly, no, I did not. And thirdly, have a little more respect when talking about a girl."

"Specially Toni's girl." Fangs stepped in.

"She's not my girl." Toni rolled her eyes.

_Yet._

Because one thing Toni knew was that she wanted to know this girl.  _Really_  know her. And even if it didn't go further than that, she'd be happy with being her friend.

_Fuck. That's so soft to say._ She sighed.

Her eyes returned to focus on the path ahead, consequently focusing on Cheryl's body. The way her short jean shorts embellished her booty and left her creamy legs exposed to everyone. Or how her stupidly tight t-shirt tightened around her waist and showed slightly a part of her skin. Or the way her hair fell like a fiery watterfall down her back. Or simply the way she walked as lightly as if she owned the whole world. And when her eyes sparkled, almost as if mesmerized by the nature around them, Toni was sure she would give her the world herself without thinking twice.

"Don't stare too much, it would be horrible to fall in love." Sweet joked, and once again Toni had to roll her eyes.

_Would it, though?_

After about fifteen minutes, the group finally reached the top.

"Okay, kids, enjoy the view."

Toni broke away from her friends and looked around. It was incredible. Nothing like she'd ever seen on the southside or on the northside of Riverdale.  _No_ , this was something else. It was possible to see the vast of green, the various shades of green, to be more precisely, the hills and the trees accompanying the rivers and the perfect contrast with the bright blue of the sky. But something that really made that landscape was the huge lagoon that filled 90% of the view.

Toni grabbed the camera that fell around her neck and started taking some photos. Mostly the landscape, but then the len was also capturing her friends.

Sweet Pea screaming with his hands on either side of his mouth.

Jughead and Betty laughing and hugging All sweetly. 

Archie and Veronica looking at the camera and pointing amusingly at her, while Archie pulled a funny pose that made both Veronica and Toni laugh.

Fangs and Kevin smiling as if nothing else mattered. Something she would definitely use to tease her friend later.

She looked around, eyes still on the camera, stopping exactly at who she was looking for.

And  _sweet Jesus Christ_.

Had Toni really thought the landscape down there was beautiful? Then this had to be breathtaking.

Probably not for anyone else. But that was the thing, Toni could  _see it_. Toni saw beyond the mask and the walls. And at that moment, if anyone took the time to  _actually look_ , they too would be breathless. 

There it was. One of those moments when Cheryl unconsciously dropped all her superior demeanor. Her eyes were glazed on the landscape, the morning sun making them lighter, almost honey-like if someone actually took a second to  _look_. Her lips had left behind her usual fake grin and now showed a small, - almost just a slight curve - calm and peaceful smile. Her expressions, which were also usually tense, were now relxed. Pacific. At ease.

Toni sighed. Not wanting to lose that image, she clicked on the camera, taking a picture of what was now her favorite view.

Before she could even take another moment to aprecciate it, Cheryl turned to her, her demeanor going back to the usual. Toni snorted, dropping her camera around her neck and wanting for the obvious storm that was about to come her way.

"What are you doing?" Toni smiled, something that only seemed to infuriate the redhead.

"Great view, right?" Toni dared to move next to the girl. "Something we don't see everyday." The pink haired tried again, even though she was sure getting Cheryl into a real conversation was as hard as asking Sweet Pea to be quiet.

_And then I'm the one who's hard to have a decent conversation with._

"Why does that have to do with you taking pictures of me?" She turned around only to be burned by Cheryl's glance. 

Toni smiled. A real smile. Something she knew, for some odd reason, pissed Cheryl off. And then she went with the second part, what she knew would again make Cheryl drop her walls. 

"I like capturing pretty views." She studied the girl's face, before throwing the last shot. "You're a pretty view." 

And there it fuckin was. Those pink cheeks. That flicker in her eyes. Toni did that.

_I did that. Nailed it._

* * *

 

_Treasure hunting._

"That's ridiculous, are there even any actual treasures to find?" Sweet Pea pointed out. 

Cheryl crossed her arms, mentally agreeing with the tall boy. 

It did not make sense, really, but contrary to the hike everyone seemed to have liked the idea. Cheryl snorted looking at Sweet Pea who had the same bored expression as her.

At least it seemed like they both had something in common.

"It's not really a treasure hunt, children." Mrs. Clinton started. "There will be no hidden treasures, it's a protected area, there's a habit of having these activities so there are marks in certain spots for you to find."

Although Cheryl still didn't get the idea, she was competitive. Quite competitive and, by no means, she would lose whatever it was they were doing.

They all disappeared as soon as they grabbed the little maps that had been given to them. 

Cheryl twitched her eyebrow as Toni flew past her, already looking for the first place.

_So I have competition._

There was no way she would lose to Toni Topaz.

Quickly inspecting the map and storing it, she followed the same path the girl had followed.

Cheryl could be good at many things and have top class grades, besides Betty, but she was not the best at orientation. 

Not that she'd ever admit it.  _Pfft. Please._  

Five minutes into the forest, surprisingly, with a few marked spots, she had to bump with the only person she wanted to stay away besides fuckin Reggie. 

"Hi there, Bombshell, are you doing good?" Instead of attacking the girl, Cheryl lifted her head and smiled.

"Very good for your information." Toni raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Not better than me."

Cheryl raised both eyebrows watching the girl in front of her, who kept her gaze on her.

"How could you know?"

"Because I'm brilliant at this, duh." Cheryl noticed the convincing tone in her voice, astounding at the how competitive the girl was showing to be.

Cheryl smiled, a rush of adrenaline running through her veins, and before she could hold her tongue she spoke. "You wanna bet?"

That woke something on Toni. The girl crossed her arms and, tilting her head to the side, watched her with a defiant smile.

"Oh, Cherry, do you really want to play?" Cheryl held her stiff posture, despite the hoarse, slightly more serious tone in Toni's voice was giving her second thoughts.

But she would not back down now. 

_I'm Cheryl Blossom, I never back down_.

With a dash of courage, even daring, she stepped closer to the girl. Trailing her eyes up and down Toni's body, making a mental note that she only lost more time in her cleavege to make sure that her heart was still functioning properly and not because of the amount of exposed skin.

_Just making sure she's alive. I will not bet with a dead girl._

She finally fixed her gaze on the face of the girl in front of her.  _Damn you, Toni Topaz._

"You should know I'm not the one to ever back down, sweet busker." The smirk on Toni's face only increased Cheryl's anger.

"I know that, hotsuff." Cheryl bit the inside of her cheek, controlling the insults that were about to leave her mouth. "When I beat you," Cheryl swallowed hard as Toni stepped into her personal space, something in that stupid grin proving this wasn't  _definitely_  a good idea. 

But it was too late.

"Go on." Cheryl falsely coughed, earning another smirk from Toni.

"You'll have to sleep the rest of our nights here with your pretty little body all curled up to mine. Not like that isn't happening already. But, you know. " Toni wingled her eyebrows. 

Now Cheryl really wanted to punch her, her hands even closed in fists ready to hit that pretty stupid smug right out of Toni's face. But Cheryl was not going to lose her chill. Instead she was going to beat this girl in her own game. 

Taking in a breath, a smirk crossed her lips. 

"Okay," Toni raised her eyebrows, an half smile still on her face, not letting it show how impacted she actually was with that  _damn_  sexy smirk. " _When I win,_ you'll have to sleep outside." With another step towards the girl, and with her eyes still focusing on hers, she finished. "It's on,  _hotstuff_." 

Leaving behind a very turned on Toni, Cheryl started making her way through the woods, mind set on making that  _stupid_  pink haired girl sleep outside.

Toni smirked, her eyes following Cheryl's body storming out into the forest. With a sight of contentment, she brought the map to her, opening it and looking down at  _all the spots already marked as done._

* * *

"It's impossible!” Those were the only words that flew through Cheryl's mouth once she arrived to their camping spot, all sweaty and out of breath, and found Toni, in all her glory, sitting unbothered like she had been there for hours.

Offering the redhead a glorious smile, Toni stood up and walked over to her.

If there was something Toni had learned from River Vixens' ridiculous practices it was that sweaty and breathless Cheryl was a hell of a  _fucking_ sight.

And  _shit_ , how many times had she thought of how she wanted to be the reason for  _it_.

Then as she approached the girl, her chest rising and falling uncontrollably, the thin layer of sweat dripping between her breasts and her slightly red cheeks, Toni really wanted to see this way more often.

_For completely different reasons._

Quickly recovering, Toni giggled, following with a content sigh.

"Well, well, it seems like my nights have just gotten better." Cheryl licked her lips, returning to her posture.

_Holy shit._  Toni thought.

"You clearly cheated." Toni smiled, passing the girl and standing by her side, her lips near her ear, arms slightly brushing.

"You and I both know that's not true," Cheryl gulped, something that didn't go unnoticed by Toni. "And you and I also know who would win when you signed up."

Cheryl quickly turned, watching Toni go in the opposite direction.

"What are you trying to insinuate?" Toni turned around, the little smirk playing on her lips, walking on her back to keep her eyes on the redhead.

"Don't be ashamed, Bombshell. If I were you, I'd be dying to sleep with me too." She winked, turning around to make her way to her friends and leaving Cheryl's mouth dropped open.

 

* * *

 

To add to what was already being an horrible day, like any other human being, everyone was in need of a shower after the whole hike/treasure hunting. 

It wasn't as if Cheryl thought there would be showers in the middle of the forest, to be honest, - thankfully there were toilets though - she had not thought of this detail at all. But she also didn't imagine they had to bathe in the  _fucking_ lagoon. 

"Don't worry, kids, the water is clean and unpolluted." Mr.Johnson said, already predicting the explosion of some girls.

Cheryl deep down wasn't so worried about taking a bath there, more so with the fact that everyone would shower as if they were all prisoners, even if everyone was dressed in bathing suits.

Cheryl finished changing into her own bikini when a large part of the group was coming back.

Another two hours and the sun would be replaced by the moon, so she would have to hurry up.

Curled up in her towel, she walked the little path between trees and shrubs to the large lagoon. Finding Archie and Veronica on the way, she figured out they were the last ones, and as much as she wanted her privacy she didn't want to be alone in the dark.

But once she arrived, she realized that this was something she didn't have to worry about. 

_Shit, fucking shit._

Toni was floating, belly up, her arms lightly pushing the water and her stomach exposed as the little waves hit her body.

The way Toni always seemed relaxed and carefree in all situations intrigued Cheryl. Because, deep down, she would like to be like that too. Deep down she  _hated_  to carry her irritated bitchy expression every day, but it wan't like she had any other way to feel. Or it wasn't as if anybody in that mediocre school deserved more than her bitchy self. Excluding her friends, obviously. She actually tried to be less mean to them. Even though it was easy to snap with Jughead or Archie several times, she tried to be more controlled with Betty, Veronica and Kevin or Josie.

And that was the small group she allowed herself to be cordial with. 

But then this girl, queen of the buskers, appeared on the scene with her  _stupid_  pink hair and her  _stupid_  little crooked smile, and with that  _stupid_  cute face and puppy eyes yet challenging. And  _god fucking damn it,_  she was able to annoy her more than Jughead and Archie both combined could, pushing on nerves Cheryl didn't even know she had.

And at the same time Cheryl couldn't help but be a bit jealous of her. 

"Not that I mind about you staring at me, but you probably would like to shower before it gets dark. And cold." Cheryl was taken out of her thoughts, her eyes meeting with the girl that was still on the water but now on her feet. 

"Aren't you going to leave?" She asked, hoping to she sounded firm instead of a nervous mess. 

_I'm not nervous. What would I even be nervous for?_ Cheryl thought, making herself believe something she didn't quite really believed.

"I'm having fun, I think I'll stay for a little longer." 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. Feeling a rush of cold air passing, she clung more to the towel wrapped around her body.

"C'mon, it's just me. I swear I will not drown you." Cheryl huffed, mentally counting to three.

Toni watched Cheryl dropping the towel, her mouth drying as soon as red bikini was revellead and a body that, as cliche it sounded, could only have been carved by the gods themselves.

And Toni wasn't even religious. But here she was praising the gods for this wonderful view that had blessed her eyes.

"Stop staring." Cheryl's voice came out lower than usual, almost sheepish.

And this was the perfect time for Toni to kick the wall.

"Sorry, I can't, my eyes have this ability of not being able to look away once they spot something marvellous." A red tone creeped up Cheryl's neck and Toni grinned.

_Wait. Was that a smile? Did Cheryl Blossom just bit back a smile?_

Toni smile widened at the view and she couldn't almost keep it in her face, because this was  _Cheryl Blossom_  and this was the closer she had got to her and Toni was just  _fucking ecstatic_.

_Fuck._

Running through her thoughts, Toni lost the very moment Cheryl dived into the water, waking up again as the other girl came up for air. 

Cheryl brushed back her long red strands, and Toni held her sigh.

"Was that a smile I saw?" Toni teased and Cheryl turned away, something that only confirmed that it was indeed a smile.

"You didn't see anything, dear Cha-Cha." Cheryl plunged once again and Toni took the opportunity to swim to where the redhead was.

Cheryl came back to the top, startled by the sudden proximity.

"Let me help you with your hair." Cheryl looked at her as if she was crazy as Toni took the forgotten shampoo bottle by the side of the lagoon. "I won't bite you. Unles-" 

"I ask. I know. And you can forget that's even an option." Toni smirked.

"Oh, why? Hope is the last to die."

"I hate you."

"Do you even mean that?" Toni's hands found themselves tangled between Cheryl's locks, who automatically closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her lips before she could stop herself.

Toni smiled, waving her hands through the girl's silky hair.

"Do you?" She insisted, her hands running down until they were on Cheryl's nape, purposely scratching the spot.

Another sigh.

_Is this water always so damn hot?_  Cheryl thought.

Before the redhead let out another sigh, she felt the lack of Toni's hands. Promptly and, internally punching herself for it, she opened her eyes to find why. 

"I'd like to help you with the rest, but I'll take it slow. Baby steps." Toni winked and left the water, her body almost waltzing as she walked away. 

With that  _ridiculous hot body._  

And leaving a very, very flustered Cheryl behind.

 

* * *

 

"Turn around!"

"Damn, Cheryl, my eyes are covered." Toni spoke as she entered the tent. "I swear I'm not looking."

Cheryl watched the girl, her eyes covered with both hands as she tried to walk between the covers, finally laying down.

"God, I'm tired." Cheryl looked back, a small smile threatening to sprout at the sight of the other girl all curled up in the covers. 

_And she's in a gang._

Pulling off her tops, she slid Toni's sweater over her head, growing use to the scent. "Don't think I forgot our bet, Cherry Bomb."

Cheryl sighed, lying down and snuggling under the covers before finally settling. Toni kept her eyes closed but raised an arm up to Cheryl.

"C'mon, I'm cold." She whined and Cheryl had to roll her eyes amusingly. 

_Not so badass after all._

"I hate you for this." Toni giggled.

Cheryl moved closer, slowly and carefully, giving time to Toni change her mind and let her sleep in peace. But she didn't change her mind.

Then with a final sigh of defeat, Cheryl turned her back to the girl, letting Toni's arm fall around her body, resting loosely on her belly.

Cheryl caught her breath as she felt Toni pull her closer to her, her front slamming into Cheryl's back and her breath hitting  her neck, making the little hairs there shiver. 

Cheryl really wanted to jump out of there. She  _wanted to want_  to jump out of there. But Toni's arm around her, loosely resting on her waist, the closeness of their bodies, how Cheryl could feel the calm rise and fall of the girl's chest and the soft breath hitting on her neck, seemed to hold her in place.

It was ridiculous how Cheryl wanted to be angry, but at the same time she was hit with a strange wave of calmness, even safety if that was sane enough to say, for being in Toni's arms. It was odd, bizarre and at the same time ... it felt  _good_?

Cheryl shifted again, unconsciously, snuggling closer to the girl. The redhead was getting ready for Toni to notice this and make a joke about it when she heard the girl gasp heavily. But no joke came. Instead just a light squeeze on her hand. 

And  _shit._  

_Was the tent always this hot? Is my body always this warm?_

"Sleep tight, Bombshell." Another squeeze, another breath on her neck, and Cheryl released the air she didn't know she was still holding. 

_God, it's really hot in here._

* * *

 

Just over an hour later, Cheryl started moving a lot.

_Like a lot_.

Toni grunted, her eyes still closed, and her sleepy mind still blurred. But not enough to not hear the painful whimper that escaped the redhead's mouth followed by more sudden moves.

"Cheryl." Toni tried, whispering, but not getting any response from the girl. 

One minute of silence and Toni was about to go back to sleep again when Cheryl's body started shaking non stop. Toni tried to call her again, but she wasn't getting nothing but whimpers and murmurs. Worried, and not really thinking if she would get punched, she used her arm wrapped around the girl to turn her body to her, face to face.

It was dark, so Toni couldn't see very well, but thanks to the moonlight she was able to notice the wrinkle on the girl's face, the tension on her expression. And just like that Cheryl jolted awake from the nightmare. 

A real bad nightmare. 

"Cheryl." Toni hummed again, one arm going around her body, pulling her closer as the girl on her arms couldn't stop trembling. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Toni ran her hand up and down the redhead's back, soothing her, also reaching her hair where she softly caressed her locks. 

Toni swore she heard her heart sank a little when she felt silent tears on the crook of her neck where Cheryl's face was buried. Only then she noticed how strongly Cheryl was keeping a grip on her shirt, like Toni was going to vanish if she let it go. She pulled her even closer, if that was possible by now, and pressed a linger kiss on her forehead, still humming sweet nothings until she felt the girl's breath getting calmer and her body more relaxed, the grip on her shirt loosening. 

"Don't worry. I got you. You're safe." 

With a final sigh, Cheryl buried herself even more on Toni's chest, letting the pink haired girl holding her just as close as she could.

 

* * *


	3. SATURDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo late lmao BUT THIS IS LONG AF GUYS!!! I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!! LET'S GO!

 

 

* * *

 

Cheryl was the first to wake up. Opening her eyes one by one, growing used to the light, she faced the dark blue color from Toni's sweatshirt. Rising her eyes and adjusting her head slowly, she noticed the other girl was still sleeping, her soft breathing hitting the redhead's face and her arms wrapped protectively yet gently around her.

A wave of flashbacks crossed her mind and she closed her eyes tightly, automatically shifting closer to Toni, who mumbled something as she drowned her face on the improvised pillow but still managed to pull the readhead close. Cheryl sighed. She wasn't supposed to feel good, but at the same time she couldn't help but do and wonder if this is what  _equanimity_  felt like: with Toni softly snoring next to her with her hands steadying her body, and hers gripping on the girl's shirt.

Cheryl, now fully awake with her eyes on the girls face, - half of it hidden in between covers but the other half exposed - took in Toni's feautures. The girl was pretty. Actually, she was  _gorgeou_ s, Cheryl corrected herself mentally.

_Yes,_ Cheryl  _corrected_ herself, about a girl she  _hate_ s being gorgeous.

_Hates._

_Do I even hate her, after all?_

Cheryl reminisced about Toni's words when they were at the lagoon. She also reminisced about how Toni's hands ran through her red hair, how  _dangerously_  good it felt _._ How she  _shouldn't_  feel like that. But at the same time couldn't help but do. How Toni softly pulled her to her body when Cheryl jolted awake sometime in the dawn, her hands tracing her back up and down smoothly and her mouth whispering how everything was going to be okay. How her lips dared to press a soft kiss on her forehead as she  _held_ her. As she  _really held her._

With another heavy sigh, Cheryl slowly unwrapped herself from Toni's hold. She didn't know what to expect after what happened, how Toni would look at her now after she  _literally_ saw her collapse. And Cheryl was scared of the aftermath, if she was to be honest. One thing was people knowing she sometimes struggled, not really sinking further into that to talk it out with her. Other thing completely different was people  _actually seeing_ her struggle and watching her letting down her guard.

_Toni seeing it._

Slowly and carefully moving away from the pink-haired girl - and ignoring the lack of warmth she immediately felt - until she was sit, Cheryl started changing into some new clothes. Folding Toni's sweatshirt and putting it on her own side of the tent, she moved to the exit. Glancing one last time at Toni, her hands reached for the blanket, straightening it up to cover the girl, before finally exiting.

She couldn't force herself to stay and deal with whatever would happen as soon as Toni woke up.  _Was there even something to deal with?_ Cheryl thought, sitting by the now dead bonfire.

Maybe she would just scream at the top of her lungs that Cheryl Blossom wasn't that tough after all. Who wouldn't want the world to know that the HBIC is just a fucked up teenager like so many in Riverdale? Who even has nightmares to the point she sobs harder than a two year old? Who wouldn't want to be the deliver of such amazing news?

But then again, it was  _Toni_ she was talking about.  _Toni_ who even though was part of a gang and always sported a tough demeanor similiar to her own, softened every time she was around Cheryl. Even with all the sarcasm and annoying comments and not so suble flirts. It was  _Toni._ And for a moment Cheryl believed that the pink-haired serpent wouldn't open her mouth to throw that to her face.  _No,_ Cheryl  _knew Toni_ wouldn't do that. She didn't know why, but something inside of her, oddly, trusted that girl.

And something inside of her  _craved her. Ever fucking since the serpents crashed Riverdale High._

"Into deep thoughts?" A not entirely unfamiliar voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She raised her head and saw that Fangs boy, smiling politely at her.

He was cute. In the most friendly away, obviously. Kevin had rambled about this boy since the gang first stepped into the school - pretty much at the same time Cheryl started to notice Toni - and how in love he was since his eyes meet the boy. Cheryl remember thinking how crazy that was.

"Yeah, I mean, no." She corrected, pressing her lips together. "Just randomly thinking. Morning thinking." She looked around not finding anyone else awake.

"Morning thinking." He repeated, nodding his head as he seemed to think about it. "That's a good morning routine. I, myself, enjoy rather having a full breakfast but, well, morning thinking might be something I'll add to the list." He smiled, and Cheryl returned it. She liked this boy. She approved him for Kevin. "So, is Tiny Toni up or she's pulling a Sweet Pea?"

_Tiny Toni._ Cheryl almost chuckled. Almost.

"I'd bet on the second one. She was passed out when I woke up." And there she was, having a full civilized conversation with someone a few months ago she would've rolled her eyes at.

"Tell me she didn't punch you or kick you. That girl is extremely hard to sleep with." He stopped, correcting himself. "Not that we ever slept together, at least not like that. I mean, sometimes she crashes at my place and we share a bed, and  _god,_ she's awful."

Cheryl stood silent, taking in Fang's words and thinking to herself how Toni was actually quite of the peaceful sleeper, contrary to her. So hearing the boy's arguments made Cheryl believe maybe Toni felt the same peace with her the redhead was starting to feel with her too.

_Peace. God,_ Cheryl couldn't help but think she was seeing way to much into something it wasn't probably true.

"She's alright." She let it slip, winning a sincere smile from the boy across from her.

"She likes you, ya know?" Cheryl's head shot to look at him, an amused smile crossing his face.  _Gotta help my girl,_ he thought before adding. "I mean, she likes most people." He saw how Cheryl's face seemed to drop a little.  _Oh, I see it._ "But, she has to really like you since she hasn't punched you yet. Ya know, with how you talk with her. Or any of us, for the matter."

"I'm sorry about that, actually. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. Especially without knowing you."  _Cheryl Blossom apologizing. And sincerely._

"It's already in the past, don't worry." He offered a smile to match is sincerity. "I'm just saying, if it was anyone else they would be sporting a black eye every week." They chuckled. "And well, I hope we get to know each other. Like,  _all of us._ If you give it a chance, maybe you'll be surprised," Cheryl eyed him, who smiled and winked before Kevin reached the pair, already rambling about something Cheryl didn't really focus on.

_Give it a chance._ Cheryl thought.  _All of us._

Well, Fangs was already marked as work in progress. Sweet Pea had almost drooled on her while resting his head on her shoulder, so she'd say the boy and her were basically on the friends status right now. Even if they never talked before. Jughead was someone Cheryl was being civilized with way before he joined the serpents, so he was marked as done.

_And then there was Toni Topaz._  Besides all the cuddling that had been happening since the beginning of the trip, their  _relationship_  - if it could be called  _that_ \- was shaky and pushed away by Cheryl for the simple fact she didn't know how to deal with the frightening sensations in her belly everytime she saw the girl. So, their  _relationship_  didn't really have any word in front of Toni's name.

_Give it a chance._

* * *

 

The group was making their way to a different part of the already well known lagoon for their second activity: kayaking. Which everyone was actually excited for.

Toni, surprisingly, was one of the last ones to wake up, tying with Sweet Pea. Cheryl noticed the little yet visible bags under her eyes and instantly felt bad for probably being the reason for the girl's bad night of sleep. But besides all that, Toni still had that glowy light covering her, - something Cheryl thought it was refreshing - though she could notice her grumpy state towards the boys.

Cheryl felt her own cheeks grow hot when Toni looked around, boredom and irritance splashed on her face, and her expression softened right away as she offered the redhead a warm and soft smile. She felt her own lips slightly curving in return, moving away to walk next to Betty and Veronica.

Toni bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should walk to Cheryl and ask her if she was okay after last night.  _Go_ d, she literally gave her a smile.  _A small smile but a freaking sweet smile._  Toni sighed, ready to get lost in her deep thoughts before Sweet Pea jumped to walk by her side.

"Sup, did you sleep well? I mean by your face I would say no. You look like Jughead." Toni rolled her eyes.

"What does that even mean?" Jughead, who was walking ahead of them next to Archie and the three girls, turned around.

"I mean, I never actually saw you smiling." Sweet Pea added.

"Yeah, you kinda have that face." Fangs jumped in, Kevin by his side.

"What face?" Jughead continued, Archie already laughing to himself. Toni was pretty sure he didn't even know what the hell he was laughing about.

"Like a depressed cat?" Toni tried, an amused smile growing on her face.

"Actually, now that you mention it ..." Veronica started. "Like a sad bear?"

"That cat video where the cat is shocked." Archie mentioned.

"That's a good one." Fangs pointed, both sending an high five to each other.

"Like Bella from Twilight?" Cheryl said. They all fell into silence. "Because she's always with that face ..." She continued, before everybody started laughing.

"Holy shit, that's it. That's what he looks like." Sweet Pea curled into his stomach, his obnoxious laugh filling the forest.

"What even? What the hell, guys? Betty?" He looked at his girlfriend, Betty was losing her shit too.

"That one was good, Juggie. I'm sorry." He put his angry, not scary at all, face as he continued walking ignoring everybody's laugh.

"That's so accurate." Toni laughed. "Jughead Swan."

"Screw you, guys."

When Sweet Pea finally managed to stop laughing he returned his focus to Toni again. Wipping one tear from the corner of his eyes, he took a breath before speaking.

"So, why do you look like you didn't sleep at all?" Toni looked at him, a malicious smile across his face. "Oh,  _oooooh!_ "

"No." Toni quirked a brow, stopping whatever he was going to say next. "Don't even start. I did sleep, not much but I did. And no,  _nothing, absolutely nothing, happened._ So leave me alone."

"Topaz, I thought we were best friends. Plus, I can't believe you still haven't hit that. It should've been easy, sleeping in the same space and shit." He pointed ahead of them where Cheryl was walking.

"Don't talk about her like that." Toni hissed and he rolled his eyes, his hands raising in defense.

Toni was growing really tired of all this. Not like Sweet Pea did it to annoy her on purpose, but his lack of filter sometimes did just that.

"God, sorry. When did you get all soft? Are you in love or something?

"Well, Sweet Pea, maybe if you'd stop and think about what you're going to say instead of just saying it, I wouldn't need to get all heated up." Her voice came out a little louder than she wanted, attracting the eyes from the group ahead, including Cheryl.  _Fuck._  Sweet widened his eyes before whispering a low 'sorry'.

"Sweets, leave her alone." Fangs stepped in, pulling Toni for a side hug. "Not everything is about  _hitting that._ " He said lower. Toni wingled her brows to Sweet as if saying 'take that' before Fangs continued. "What about getting to know each other? What about sweet dates? What about  _romance?_ " 

"Seriously, Fangs? What side are you on?" She snorted as both fell into another laugh marathon. "Fuck you, guys."

 

* * *

 

Not so long after they reached the other side of the lagoon, where a lot of kayaks were set by the shore. Mrs. Clinton and Mr. Johnson quickly explained that there were no actual goals on this activity, just having fun. After handing everyone life jackets, the teachers told them to find themselves a pair before and grab their kayak.

Toni, with her camera hung around her neck, walked directly where Cheryl was standing by the shore.

"Hey there, partner." Cheryl turned around, her sunglasses at the tip of nose, and rolled her eyes at the serpent. Different from most times, this eye roll was  _amusingly._

"And what makes you think I want to be with you?" Toni looked at her, putting her camera underneath her life jacket.

"I called dibs?" Cheryl raised an eyebrow, playfully.

"Are you twelve?" Toni smirked, walking towards the red kayak by the deck.

"Help me out, will you?" Cheryl sighed yet she walked towards the girl helping her turn the kayak around.

Toni gracefully jumped to the kayak, helding out her hand to the redhead.

"C'mon, Bombshell." Cheryl reached it, feeling the tingling shivers going down her spine when their hands touched in a tight grasp.

After settling in the kayak, sitting across from each other, Toni made sure that Cheryl knew she was carrying her camera and she'd kill her if somehow the redhead caused them to flip over. To which Cheryl rolled her eyes, not in a annoyed way at all.

After something like five minutes they finally found their paddling rhythm. They stopped to rest for a bit, setting the oars on top of the kayak and enjoying the view around them. Toni opened her jacket, pulling out her camera and snapping quick pictures of the amazing sight.

Cheryl had her hands beside her, slightly leaned back, taking in the sun warming her skin. Toni stared at her, a way too loud sigh escaping her lips that made Cheryl turn to her.

"What?" Toni bit her lip as Cheryl moved her sunglasses at the top of her head, her eyes adjusting to the light. Toni  _loved_ her eyes.

I mean she  _liked_ them. Saying she  _loved_ was too deep.  _Wasn't it?_

"You're quite enthralling. Just that." Toni blurted out before she could hold her tongue in. "It's kinda difficult not to stare." 

Cheryl felt that the burning on her skin wasn't due to the hot sunny morning and definitely thanks to Toni. It was ridiculous how that girl alone could cause such sensations. So before Cheryl could bite her own tongue, she let out.

"You're quite enticing yourself, Topaz." Toni raised a brow, a smirk creeping in her lips while a similiar one played on Cheryl's.

_So, now we're speaking fancy words? Now, we're flirting with fancy words?_

"Oh, well, thank you. It's not like I can be put on the same standard as you." Cheryl rolled her eyes, picking up her two oars. Toni pointed her camera to the girl and snapped a picture.

"Are you back to your creep stalker self?" Cheryl joked. Toni shrugged, placing her camera around her neck and picking up her oars.

"I already told you, nice views are my thing." The redhead looked away and Toni smiled. "Is that red on your cheeks?"

"Shut up." Toni laughed, starting to paddle to the same rhythm as the girl in front of her.

"Cheryl, Toni." Fangs greeted, paddling alongside Sweet Pea.

"Ladies, how are you doing on this fine day?" Sweets added.

Toni could already see the embarassment she was about to experience. And she definitely wasn't ready.

"Hi boys." The redhaired said, politely. And for the first time ever, Toni wished she had cursed them off, because now they probably were feeling too comfortable.

"You know, Blossom? You remind me of someone." Cheryl raised a brow to Fangs. "Sweets, help me out."

"I don't know ... Is it that girl from that disney movie Toni is always watching?"

"I'm not al-" Toni tried to point out.

"Ariel!" Fangs screamed, cutting his friend. "You look like Ariel."

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" Toni snorted, raising her head to the sky wishing on a god she didn't believe in to flip over her friend's kayak and save her from embarrassment.

"It's even accurate to that moment where she and the prince are on a boat date." Sweet Pea pointed out, clearly excited for what was coming.

"Oh my god." Toni lowered her face, covering it half with her hand and looking at Cheryl, the girl as red as her hair.

"Yeah, and that song. How does it go like?" Fangs started humming something and Sweet Pea joined, both quickly getting into the lyrics.  _"Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do ..."_

"Wait! The other verse is better!" Sweet stopped him, then started singing again.  _"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. **Boy** , you better do it soon ..."_

_"I_ _t don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl ..."_ They did a beat with oars before jumping into the chorus together.

_"Sha lala lala la, my oh my, looks like the **boy** too shy ..." _Sweet made sure to look at Toni when singing the word 'boy' just in case she missed the hint.  _"Ain't gonna kiss the girl."_

_"Sha lala lala la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl."_

At this moment, if Toni could, she would drown herself. Or maybe jump to her friends' kayak and drown them. She took a quick glance to Cheryl almost at the same time the girl did the same. Besides all of the embarrassment they held onto each other's gaze for awhile before looking away with flushed cheeks.

"Okay, enough now, Flounder and Sebastian." Toni rolled her eyes.

"Ah, great moment." Fangs smiled, picking his oars, and Toni automatically thought she would be happy hitting the boys with them. "We'll just go now. Enjoy the rest of the ride." They started paddling, still singing as they floated away.

As soon as they were at a safe distance, Toni laid back, both of her arms covering her face.

"This was so embarrassing."

"I'm actually flattered. Ariel is my favorite." Toni chuckled softly, her arms still covering her face. "And for two members of a biker gang, they know disney songs way too well."

"Deep down, they're just two puppies." 

"Don't try to dodge yourself, Prince Eric. I saw you naming the characters."

"They're the main characters, of course I know them. And did you just call me Prince Eric?" Cheryl stood in silence for a couple of seconds. Toni managed to peek between her arms to see Cheryl staring at her. "What?"

"Is that red on your cheeks?" She smirked playfully. Toni sat up, picking her oars and splashing a bit of water on the girl. "Hey!" 

Surprisingly for Toni, they managed to easily pull a civilized conversation with each other after all. Like, a  _real_ conversation. Not just random bickering for no especially reason. Toni was glad for it. Glad she was able to bring some of Cheryl's walls down. Even if not completely, it still made the pink haired serpent happy to see that side Cheryl: a side more relaxed, more chill and not so tensed up.

"Alright, we're here." Toni pulled by the deck at least forty minutes after, tying the kayak to it. "Here, let me help you." Toni held her hand for Cheryl again, standing with one foot on the deck and another on the kayak. The redhead promptly held it and got up on the deck.

"I have to admit that for a minion you're pretty strong." Cheryl said, fixing her jacket.

"Uh, Cheryl-" Toni called, her eyes watching the kayak being slowly moved by the water when she still had one foot there and another on the deck.

"Don't get too flattered, though. Probably shouldn't have said that beca-"

"Cheryl!" Toni let out, a little louder, as she was practically doing a slipt. "Little help."

"Oh!" Cheryl widened her eyes. Walking quickly towards the girl and holding both of her hands, she pulled her up to the deck. "That would have been funny."

"Clearly, Bombshell. Thankfully, my mermaid in shining scales came to the rescue. Surprisingly, not swimming." Cheryl rolled her eyes, a smile adorning her lips.

Toni looked down at their hands still intertwined. Cheryl followed, realizing she should've had let go of the girl by now and it was a matter of seconds until Toni pointed that out. But she didn't. With a sigh, the redhead let go of her hold, crossing her arms since she had no other thing to do with them. Toni smiled to herself noticing the visible nervousness consuming the other girl. Not wanting to cross any lines, she started walking towards the shore in a safe distance from the Vixen. Cheryl followed by her side, slowly skipping closer to her until her arms were almost brushing as they walked.

Toni smiled, a feeling of complete contentment filling her whole body with that such small gesture, leaving her wonder when did she get so soft.

_God, Cheryl Blossom, the things you do to me._

* * *

The diner they found by the road was not that big, slightly smaller than Pop's. Without many people inside they managed to find tables for everyone. Archie sat by the window, Veronica on his lap and Kevin and Fangs were squished on their side with Toni across from them, picking up the menu.

"Scoot over, Topaz." Jughead said, reaching his friends table with Betty and Sweet Pea by his side, aswell as Cheryl.

"I'll stay at the top." Sweets said, pulling a chair and exchanging a look with Jughead, who promptly offered Cheryl to sit first. "I'm starving."

"As usual." Toni teased, her face softening as Cheryl scooted next to her. The pink haired girl was almost squished against the window when Jughead sat on the booth, also with Betty on his lap, but since the other side was being pressed by Cheryl she didn't really care.

"Don't you eat, like, the double of your height?" Sweet teased back.

"Wouldn't be hard, though." Fangs added, the group holding back their laughs. Toni felt Cheryl trembling next to her, and turning enough to see her side profile she watched as the girl giggled under her breath. She thought it was cute, though.

"You guys are particularly funny today, any special occasion we're celebrating? Perhaps the national day to piss Toni off?" She continued, eyes on the menu.

"Pfft, egocentric much, Antoinette?" Veronica almost choked on her water after Sweets called the girl by her full name. If looks could kill, Toni would've murdered him.

"Antoinette? Toni, that's fancy. How come you not use it?" Kevin asked, clearly curious, and Toni made a face that screamed 'are you serious right now'.

"May I remind you I'm part of a gang, not a middle-aged all women book reading group." Toni leaned back.

"I'm totally calling you that from now on." Veronica continued.

"I hope the switchblade I'm always carrying makes you think twice, Veronica." The dark haired girl quirked a brow, still offering an amused smile.

They all fell into a nice and relaxed conversation, the old days of rivalry between south and north behind their backs. It was like a fresh start between them, no problems to worry about. Just a couple of teenagers having fun and getting away from all the drama Riverdale had to offer.

Unfortunately, one of those 'dramas' came along on the trip, his mouth always voicing ridiculous comments in the back.

_Fucking Reggie Mantle._

"What's up, people? Is this a merge of two groups I'm witnessing?" He chuckled, followed by Chuck. "Thought we wouldn't fuck with southsiders."

"I think we made that clear when we beat you up after trying to come at us?" Sweet Pea, raised an eyebrow, looking at Reggie who now sat on the booth behind where Toni, Cheryl and Jughead and Betty were.

"Cut it, boys." Veronica rolled her eyes, looking at Reggie. "What's your point, Mantle?"

"Nothing, just trying to break the ice." He smiled, now looking directly at Cheryl. "So, now that we're here away from the world, what about that date you've been dodging from, Bombshell?"

Toni furrowed her brows, looking over to Cheryl who seemed clearly uncomfortable and tired of his approach.

"I'm not dodging, Reginald. How much clearer can I say  _no_ for you to understand?"

"Playing hard to get now, Cheryl? As if we didn't know how easy it was for Nick St. Clair to hit that, right?"

"Reggie ..." Veronica warned.

Cheryl felt her stomach twist hearing that name out loud. She felt her  _damn_  heart drop at being talked to like she was a  _fucking slut who'd let everyone touch her._  She knew how Nick had twisted the whole story to help him look like just another regular teenager getting laid.  _With Cheryl Blossom._  Not as the fucking predator he was.

And that was it for Toni. That was it to make her blood boil, because even though she didn't know who the  _fuck_  was that Nick guy, she could see how shattered Cheryl looked at the mention of his name.

Toni hated him already.

She hated Reggie for mentioning him.

"Think I can't keep up with that? I can prove I can." He giggled.

Toni dropped the menu, way to loud to be just an accident. She sure as hell wasn't going to let this piece of trash talk to Cheryl like that.

"Toni ..." Fangs called, worried, as he saw Toni turning around, her back on the window while tilting her head to look at the bulldog.

"Wanna go for a full ride too, Topaz?" He smirked, and she returned it, lifting just enough until she was face to face with him.

"Listen here, piece of trash." The group gasped, watching the scene with wide eyes. "I know your two brain cells might find it difficult to try to hold back all the shit before it spills through your mouth, so maybe you need someone to help it shove it back in."

"Like you?" She smiled.

"You know, the only reason you were able to walk home after that delighful encounter you and your pitbull gang decided to have with us was because I wasn't there." She said firmly, a smile creeping in her lips, cutting off whatever Reggie was about to say. "Now, if you want a worse replication of how your face looked like, fine, wanna head outside, tough guy?"

"Toni." Fangs hissed, trying to bring Toni back to her usual chill demeanor, but it was useless. Once you pissed off Toni Topaz, there was pretty much no turning back.

And though Reggie was trying to mantain a tough expression, the tone in Toni's voice and the angry glint in her eyes, scaried him. This girl was not one to be messed with, he knew that.  _But who said he was going to show it?_

"Sorry, I don't hit girls. Unless not like that." He laughed, even though the nervousness was clear.

"Before I change my mind and kick the shit out of you right here, I'd advise you to shut it."

"Okay, we'll go outside and I win. Do I get Cheryl for the night?" He smirked, leaning against the couch.

Toni clenched her jaw, still keeping that dangerous smile on her face. Though she was  _fucking_ ready to tear this Reggie boy down until he was on his way to the hospital. Yes, it was a violent and dark thought, but  _fuck it._

_It was Cheryl_  he was talking about.And something inside of Toni couldn't help but burn up, the blood in her veins boiling at such sickening and mysoginist words being directed towards the girl.

_Not on my fucking watch._

With a smile in her lips, she got closer to the boy, his face dropping instantly at the same time one of Toni's hands dropped on his shoulder, applying a ridiculous amount of pressure.

"My patiente is starting to wear thin, Mantle." She said under her breath. "You do need a good shoulder to play football, am I right? Maybe even to get a scholarship, since you lack the brains." Her tone was firm, solid and it carried a big weight of respect with it. That's when Toni was on the edge of losing it.

Cheryl almost reached out to hold her arm and ask her that it was okay and she should calm down, but before she could open her mouth Toni did it first.

"Am I right?" She applied more pressure, the boy under her hold gasping in pain.

_God,_ he was bigger than her and way stronger, pretty much like everybody else in the serpents were, so Toni, being a girl, had to learn ways of submission in cases of need. Applying pressure on nerves that would freeze their bodies, hitting strategically spots that would knock them out. Things like that to use in moments like this.

"Yes." He whispered and Toni smiled.

"So, I'd like you to be quiet for the rest of this trip, saving your idiotic comments to yourself." She pressed her hand harder on his shoulder, making him whimper. "Because if you open up your stupid mouth to disrespect any of my friends again, Reggie, it will only take one second to break your  _precious damn_ shoulder in three different areas." She offered him a smile, watching his eyes glimmering with tears. "And now hop the  _fuck off_ because my friends and I would like to enjoy our lunch without the sight of your face." He nodded repeatedly. "Good."

She let go of her hold and laughed internally when the boy let out a relieved breath.

_Pussy._

She turned to her initial position, picking back the menu as she read through it and felt the booth behind her getting empty.

"Have you guys chosen already?" She asked normally, everyone in silence watching her act like nothing had happened. Feeling the silent eyes all on her, Toni lifted her gaze to meet them, who quickly coughed awkwardly picking up the menus too.

"Yeah, sure, I'm ready to order." Archie said.

"Me too, I'm kinda hungry." Betty nodded. "Do any of you want to share the fries? Or let's just order a big size plate and share between all of us?"

"Sounds good to me." Fangs said, resting the menu on the table.

"Is any of you going to order pizza? The pizza looks good." Kevin added.

"Okay, but is no one going to mention the fact that Toni made Reggie cry?" Veronica snapped, all eyes on her before going to Toni, who had hers still on the menu.

"I'll go with the pizza, Kevin, thanks for mention it." Toni said, clearly, still heated up.

Sweet Pea called the waiter before any more comments were made and Toni finally snapped.

Cheryl looked at the girl beside her, her jaw clenched tight and her eyebrows furrowed with eyes piercing on that  _damn_  menu like she needed it to calm down. The redhead felt the girl's leg jolting uncontrollably against her own, showing how jittered she was, and she couldn't help but feeling the need to rush outside and punch the  _shit_  out of Reggie for making the usual chill and laid back girl so tensed up and nervouss. With that thought also came the realization.

_Toni stood up for her._

_After all the crap, she stood up for me._ Cheryl sighed slowly, focusing on the girl beside her while everyone else was still debating the orders.

_Toni cared enough to almost pull a fight with Reggie Mantle, who was double her size._

_'Care'._

_Does she care?_ Cheryl couldn't help but being ran over with all these thoughts, though right now was not the time, with Toni beside her on the verge of losing her shit.

Without thinking twice, Cheryl reached her hand to rest on top of Toni's tigh. The serpent shivered, automatically stopping her shaky leg, instead focusing on the warmth and calm feeling the redhead's touch was giving her. Cheryl moved up to Toni's arm, - which was tense on top of her own legs - and ran her hand from her wrist until it rest on top of Toni's hand, squeezing it softly. Toni finally looked up, feeling her nerves disappear when her eyes met Cheryl's, physically feeling them soften at the warm smile the redhead offered her. The serpent smiled back, adjusting her hand to hold Cheryl's properly, squeezing it back in a silent 'it's okay'.

And it felt  _good_. It felt ...  _right._  So, Cheryl didn't mind when Toni didn't let go of her hand until their food arrived, often squeezing it, or running her thumb tenderly. Or even when she used her free hand to trace gentle patterns on her wrist while their friends talked about random subjects Cheryl didn't even try to pay attention to because she was too immersed on Toni's sweet touches and the electric feeling they caused on her chest.

Because they felt  _good._ And they sure felt  _right._

_In every single way._

* * *

_Veronica knew._

She wasn't sure what she knew exactly, but she knew it. She knew something was up when she saw Cheryl's hand reaching out for Toni. She saw how the pink haired serpent relaxed at her touch and kept their hands together for almost the rest of the lunch.  _God,_ if the scene wasn't cute she would've had laughed about how the HBIC of Riverdale, - who parted hallways everytime she walked by, killing people with her glares and taking shit from nobody - and the badass serpent, - who was part of a  _litera_ l gang, always ready for a fight if it came down to that, and also didn't take shits from nobody - melted into two puppies as soon as their eyes were on each other.

_Veronica knew this, because she had witnessed it numerous times even though the girls probably hadn't._

She wasn't stupid. It was clearly that there was something there. Toni looked at Cheryl with so much respect, and not the 'because I'm afraid of you' respect, but the 'you walk everyday with your head held high though this town is falling apart' respect.  She looked at her friend deeply, straight through her bitchy demeanor that even Veronica couldn't break through. It was caring,  _loving._

And Veronica caught Cheryl breaking character sometimes, whether it was one of many Toni's flirty comments or teasing ones that made a rosy tone creep on her cheeks, or even the subtle glances the redhead gave Toni when nobody else, - not even Toni - was looking, allowing her face to soften. 

_But Veronica saw it._  And she was high key rooting for them to happen.

 

Leaving a kiss on Archie's cheek, Veronica walked until she reached Toni's side, who was ahead of them, as they were making their way back to the camp.

"So, Antoinette, how are you doing on this fine day?" Toni looked at her with a serious look before giving up and smiling.

"I'll be feeling really good when I kick your ass if you keep calling me that." She rolled her eyes. "It makes me look way less badass than I am, Veronica."

"Eh, kinda worth it, though." Toni laughed and Veronica looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear them. "So, Cheryl, uh?" Toni quickly snapped her head to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, c'mon, Topaz. Quit the shit. I have two eyes with very good sight." Toni gulped and looked forward. "I saw that too."

"What do you want, really?"

"I mean, you basically almost broke Mantle's shoulder in Cheryl's defense, Romeo. Are you going to lie straight to my face and tell me you just like her as a friend when you're literally the definition of heart eyes emoji when Cheryl's in sight?"

"Your point, Lodge?" Toni shot back, clearly not expecting someone rather than Fangs or Sweet Pea - or even Jughead - to point that out. "Well, obviously I was going to defend her, that was some fucked up shit to say."

"We're clearly not reaching the main focus here, which is you should totally date." Toni raised her brow, surprised with the frontality.

"You know for that it takes two, right?"

"Did you just ... ?" Toni shrugged, her eyes meeting the mud as she walked. "Aw, Toni. You like her." Veronica stated, offering the girl a soft smile. "It's obviously she likes you too."

"How would you know that?" Toni asked, the tone in her voice lower and a bit desbelieved as a sigh fell from her mouth. Veronica felt bad seeing the usual confident girl looking quite unsure of herself.

"Toni, you're smart. I know you feel the tension between both of you. And it's not hate like Cheryl  _tries_ to make it look like." Toni raised her brow in question. "Trust me, I know it. Want proof?"

Before Toni could even open her mouth, Veronica threw her arms around Toni's shoulders, resting her head on it while keeping the girl in a side hug.

"What are you doing?" Toni smiled questionly, still wrapping an arm around the dark-haired girl's waist.

"Archiekins!" She turned her head around enough to see him, who looked back at her. "Just letting you know that if we ever break up, Toni will take your place." Toni looked at her like she was crazy. "Play along, Topaz." Veronica hissed between her teeth.

"Yes, Andrews, what she said." Toni felt Cheryl's eyes burning them so she continued the teasing session Veronica pulled up."And if you look away longer, I might steal your girl right now."

Veronica looked over to Cheryl next to Archie, biting the inside of her cheeks and crossing her arms way to tight.  _Great._

"I thought I was your rebound?" Betty added, a fake offended expression on her face.

"Betty, you're the 'if I was to marry a girl in the future', obviously. Toni is 'if I was to have my world rocked right now', I mean ... she's a full course meal. Not that you're not." Toni rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Well, I stand by what you said. So, can the three of us be a thing if Jughead and I break up too?"

"That's it, that's the tea, everyone." Jughead started, his shoulders dropping. "We're losing our girlfriends to Toni."

"Deal with it, Jones." Toni winked.

Veronica had to control every fiber of her body to not burst a laugh with how pressed Cheryl looked. The redhead was a second away to kill both her and Betty with her bare hands. But for now she kept a pissed off glance looking forward, her knuckles almost turning white with the force she was grasping her own arms.

_Yes, that right there, was pure jealousy._

"Cheryl killed me at least five times. I think that's proof enough, in case you were doubting." Veronica whispered just for Toni to hear.

Toni smiled widely, pulling Veronica in a thankful side hug, though she actually craved it was a certain redhead in her place instead.

 

* * *

 

After getting back to the camp everyone went their separate ways to do whatever they wanted. There where no more activities planned for the day so they had 'free time', part of them just going to take a nap and others heading to the lagoon to play by the shore.

Toni dodged her friends, holding her camera and leaving to explore the woods around them. It wasn't like she particularly enjoyed being by herself, but sometimes she needed some time away from her loud friends in order to keep herself sane. And there was nothing Toni found more calming than the freedom taking pictures gave her. It was her own view of things, her point of view, her perspective.

Well, nothing but probably someone who's been occupying a big portion of her mind. It was quite scary how much time Toni spent thinking about Cheryl. Scary because it was new. She was never in a situation where she spent pretty much 24/7 thinking about someone, wanting someone, needing and  _craving_ to be with someone. Even when she was with Cheryl she couldn't help but think of her, take in every feature and every trace of her face, every move her body made, every almost invisible hidden freckle. It was ridiculous in a good way, it was cheesy. But it was honest. And she couldn't help but reminisce the way her tense body relaxed as soon as Cheryl did something as simple as rest her hand on her. It felt electric in a peaceful away. And if Toni had doubts before, with that she was sure Cheryl would be the one to soften her edges.

Toni wasn't even surprised when she reached the lakeside and found Cheryl sat in one of the rocks, focused on scratching something in her notebook, because by now she was starting to accept that destiny had a way to play things out and bring them to each other.

"I swear I'm not stalking you." Toni announced, a smile on her face, as she walked towards Cheryl, who quickly closed the notebook. "We just seem to have a magnet that pulls us to each others encounter." Cheryl rolled her eyes, playfully. "Can I sit?"

"Sure." Toni promptly fell by her side, their shoulders touching with the proximity. Cheryl didn't seem to mind and that made Toni's inside jump.

"I was looking for you, actually." The pink-haired let out, voice low, watching the immensity of water ahead of them. Cheryl turned her head to look at her, Toni doing the same. "I mean, not purposely ... I'm just always expecting to find you." Toni bit her bottom lip, the red on her cheeks causing Cheryl to smile shyly. "That sounded creepy." For the second time that day, Toni wanted to drown herself.

The redhead bumped their shoulders softly in a playful way. "Kind of. A little bit, yeah." Toni snorted, humming something inaudible before both falling in deep silence.

Both Cheryl and Toni had their words at the tip of their tongue, only working on building up the courage to speak them. Toni did it first.

"Uh, I want to apologize." Out of everything Cheryl could imagine Toni was going to say, she definitely didn't expect an apology. Especially, when there was no reason for one. "I might have come out a little agressive on Reggie, he really pissed me off when he talked to you like that. Still, maybe I could've handled things better than that, you know? I can't go around threating to break people's bones-"

"Topaz." Cheryl smiled to the pink-haired girl next to her tumbling in her words.

"Which for the record it was just to scare him, I couldn't literally break his shoulder, come on, I'm no Hulk and that wa-"

"Toni." Cheryl called softly, Toni immediately stopping and tilting her head to look at the girl next to her.

"Wha-t was that?" Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Are we finally on the first name basis? I have to say I'm over the moon." Toni was all smiles and Cheryl found that the cutest thing ever.

" _Thank you, Toni_." The serpent stopped giggling after Cheryl's words. "You don't have to apologize, I'm the one who has to say thank you. Nobody ever stood for me like that." Cheryl eyed the closed book on her legs, her hands playing with the cover. "Though I probably deserved what he threw my way."

Toni didn't even think twice before reaching and pulling one of Cheryl's hands to her own. The redhead glued her eyes to their hands before lifting her glance to meet the girl's.

"Cheryl, I have no idea who the absolute  _fuck_  that  _guy_ Reggie mentioned is," Toni felt the need to dodge his name since it clearly bothered the redhead, and Cheryl was thankful for that. "But I know for sure you don't deserve to be talked to that way, like you're just  _something_."

"I don't ... I-" Toni squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't feel like it, I understand if you don't and I won't pressure you. It clearly is something that hurt you." Cheryl looked up at her through gleamy eyes and instantly felt like crying, because the way Toni was looking at her with so much tenderness and genuine concern was something she wasn't used to see being directed to her.

"It's not like how he painted to look like, but it was so easy to make people believe that because who would even believe Cheryl Blossom?" Cheryl felt the need to explain herself to Toni, though she knew the girl wouldn't understand anything since the happening was before the southsiders moved to Riverdale High. Still, she didn't want Toni to look at her the way the whole school started to look at her like.

"I would." Toni reached her free hand to wipe one tear that had managed to escape from Cheryl's eyes. "You don't need to explain yourself, I'm not going to think less of you for crap other people made out, okay?" Cheryl nodded, feeling extremely warm with the light feather touch of Toni's fingers on her cheek, slowly running all the way down until it reached her hand. "What's that you were scratching earlier? I've seen you with it a couple times now. Plotting to explode Riverdale? I can get behind that." Toni smiled seeing the girl next to her giggling softly.

Cheryl shivered, her whole stomach twisting. It was insane how in split seconds Toni could tear all of her walls down. Cheryl hated showing this side of her to people, the vulnerable side. She was scared that people saw how much of a mess she actually was and started seeing her for her weakness and nothing more.

But with Toni was different. Toni had that tender look in her eyes, that soft smile that made Cheryl believe she wouldn't think less of her for showing vulnerability, quite the opposite. It was weird and strange at first, but it felt right.

"No ..." Cheryl felt her cheeks burning.

"Well,  _shit._ I had some things in mind already." Toni faked disappointment, watching as Cheryl ran her finger nervously through the ends of the notebook. "Is it a diary? Don't be ashamed, I had like one for the longest t-"

"It's not a diary, Cha-Cha." Cheryl chuckled.

"I didn't have one, what?" Toni quickly corrected, trying to get away from what she said.

"Good to know." Cheryl teased, Toni rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so what is it? I mean if I can know, of course." Cheryl bit her bottom lip thinking about all the pros and cons of showing something so personal to Toni.

It was funny how if it was someone else Cheryl would've had automatically said no and walked away, but with Toni she was actually rethinking her options.

She looked at the camera hung around Toni's neck and realized how  _similiar they really were_. With a sigh and a look into Toni's soft eyes, the redhead grabbed her notebook.

"It's kind of scary, I never showed this to anyone ..." She looked at her again, reaching to touch Toni's camera. "It's just my own perspective of things, just like yours with this."

Taking in a deep breath, Cheryl handed Toni a big piece of her. Hands shaking as the pink-haired girl grabbed the brown notebook but slowly calming down when Toni squeezed them lightly in reassurance.

"They're not pro-like or anything."

 

Toni opened the notebook, her eyes wandering through every sheet her fingers touched, while Cheryl only searched for any sign of mischieviousness or even disapproval. But she didn't find any.

"Cheryl, these are so good." Toni spoke, finally looking up from the drawings in her hands. Cheryl shrugged it off.

"I guess they're okay."  Toni raised her eyes up to the the redhead again, the look of sadness in her brown eyes not going unnoticed. "Not-"

"You're amazing." Toni blurted out, her sincere yet serious tone startling Cheryl, who held her breath with the sudden confession, eyes looked on the pink-haired girl. "These are amazing. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Stop." Cheryl blushed slightly, Toni still wandering through her notebook with a smile on her lips.

"This one is great." Toni pointed out. It was a drawing of the core four in one of Pop's booths. "How do you even capture all these details?"

"There's plenty of artists out there doin-"

"Don't do that." Toni warned, a serious expression crossing her face. "Cheryl, all these are museum worthy. It's not just hardwork. This is a gift, okay? Own up to that."

"I've been pushed to take on the family's stupid mapple syrup business. It's not like they wouldn't laugh at me and say something as 'take your head of the clouds, Cheryl, do you think you're good enough to survive out of this?' so, I can't really take it serious."

Toni was sure she felt her heart break a little, because Cheryl probably heard that already and not just one time. This girl was amazing, she had a pure talent and just the thought of her thinking she wasn't good enough to pursue something she loved because her family belittled and mocked her hurt Toni's heart. And she knew that if that's what it took, she'd spent the rest of the days reminding Cheryl how  _fucking_ great she is.

"They are wrong. You're great and I think you'd be an amazing artist. I'd sure be the first in line to get tickets to your exhibits, like, I'd probably have a full VIP card." Cheryl's eyes sparkled, a small but genuine smile forming on her lips.

"Thank you, Toni. It means a lot." She said softly, grabbing her notebook Toni was handing her. "You know, maybe we could share that exhibit that you  _so_  believe I'm going to have, artsy sketches slash artsy photography."

"Counting that my half of it would, ninety percent, be pictures of you, I think people would fight for tickets." Cheryl rolled her eyes, bumping their shoulders again.

"Very smooth, though you probably should reconsider that. Since Veronica made sure to claim you, maybe your lens should focus on her instead." Cheryl said, a fake smile adorning her face.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I'm witnessing?" Toni teased, seeing Cheryl gulping and quickly straightening her back. "For the record, she's not my type." 

Cheryl snapped her head so fast to look at her, Toni had to put extra effort not to laugh at the face she was making.

"What's your type then?" Before Cheryl could control her thoughts from going to her mouth, the question was already slipping through it. A part of her was scared of the answer, while the other bigger part deeply wished Toni said 'you', though it was extremely unlikely.

Toni glared at her, wanting the look on her face to show Cheryl what the answer was yet at the same time wanting to hold it for a little longer just to see if Cheryl would jump in first. She almost blurted out a 'you, Cheryl, you are, just you and yourself and you alone, nobody else' but still she didn't know where they stood and that would be a little extra and too risky. Even for Toni.

With a smirk playing on her lips as she got up, Toni held her hand out for Cheryl. Pulling her up, both crossing the invisible line of their personal space, she kept a smug on her face loooking straight through Cheryl's eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." And with a wink, Toni started walking back to the camp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Johnson was chill, way more chill than Mrs. Clinton that was for sure. But that didn't mean he always had the best ideas. Like right now, wanting to get all the group around the bonfire to tell horror stories like they were twelve. What was even weirder was most of them agreeing to it and actually thinking it was a good idea.

Toni eyed Sweet Pea and Fangs with a disbelieving look in her face when the guys sat excitedly in their spot, like they weren't part of a gang themselves and this was about to be the darkest shit they ever experienced.

They were only ten minutes in and Toni had already rolled her eyes at least fifty times, especially seeing how everyone around her was excited and having the time of their lives, occasionally interrupting to add parts to the story.

With a last comment from Archie about giant worms invading Riverdale, Toni decided that was it for her. With a quick look around she found Cheryl just as bored as she was, so she made her way to her, nobody even noticing when she walked past them.

"Hey, Bombshell." Toni whispered behind her, the redhead jumping slightly before turning her head enough so she would continue. "Wanna go for a  _real_ adventure?"

Cheryl raised her brows, turning fully to the girl just to see her smile tentatively before turning to face the bonfire again. With a quick glance to the group around them, who were too focused on Mr. Johnson to notice her get up, the redhead sneaked towards Toni, holding the hand the serpent held out for her.

It was starting to surprise/scare Cheryl how hard it was to say 'no' to Toni's requests. And she was also starting to get used to the serpent's soft hand always reaching out for hers, like it was something so usual. So she let Toni drag her into the woods.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Cheryl looked around them, her eyes then landing on their hands when Toni adjusted hers to intertwine their fingers together. She smiled, blushing.

"Of course I do." Toni answered, looking back quickly just to show she was obviously offended with the question.

Cheryl didn't question it again, she was growing to realize Toni was just as stubborn as she was. And that thought only intensified when after ten minutes of walking around Toni kept pretending she knew where they were.

Because Toni Topaz would never admit she was lost.

Because Toni Topaz was never lost, she just took the longer road.

And Cheryl found it amusing, how Toni kept throwing random facts about the trees every time she took a wrong turn, thinking she would fool Cheryl Blossom. But Cheryl kept her a mouth shut, playing along instead of pointing out where was Toni's sense of orientation she showed on the treasure hunting activity. Because Toni looked cute all confused.

"We're here!” Toni said, a relief breath leaving her mouth, clearly not meant for Cheryl to see nor hear.

"Thankfully. I still don't know why you wanted to take the longer run, the camp is pretty much over there." Cheryl pointed out, holding back a grin when Toni's face dropped.

"Well, it was on purpose, obviously. I wanted you to see those amazing shades of green of that tree we passed by." Cheryl hummed teasingly. "Besides, I'm only in it if it's for the long run." She wingled her eyebrows, letting go of Cheryl's hand, which the redhead didn't approve, to climb the rocks.

Only then Cheryl acknowledged the space they were: a waterfall, a beautiful waterfall. Her eyes sparkled roaming every inch of the area. 

"Wow." Toni glanced down, her eyes stuck on Cheryl who was absorbed in that little spot, feeling her heart skipping a beat when the glow of the moon striked Cheryl's eyes in the exact moment they landed on her.

_Sweet fucking Jesus._

"Pretty, right?"  _Though it's not as pretty as you._ Toni wanted to add, but felt now it wasn't the time to be a flirty Casanova, though thats was purely the truth.

"Beautiful, indeed." Cheryl said firmly, eyes piercing Toni's as if to make clear that the message was directed to  _her_ and not to the waterfall.

And though Toni wasn't entirely sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, her whole body still shivered under Cheryl's gaze.

Taking her serpent leather jacket off and dropping it on the rocks, aswell as her shoes, Toni climbed the top rock watching the water down there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cheryl called, quickly climbing some rocks. "Toni!"

"C'mon, it's going to be fun." Toni winked, stepping closer to the edge. "Want to join me?"

"Are you crazy? You don't even know what is like down there." Cheryl tried, her eyebrows raising in incredulity.

"Guess I'll find out." And the she jumped.

_That fucking lunatic just jumped._

Cheryl reached the edge catching the water splash after Toni's body hit it. She kept her eyes opened, not once blinking, until the serpent came out for air. But  _she didn't._  And Cheryl was starting to freak out as her eyes searched the water looking.

"No, no, no." Cheryl stood up nervously, still not seeing the girl. "No, no." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Cheryl threw her fears away and jumped into the water.

As soon as her body hit the water she felt every single one of her bones freezing with the impact on the cold water.  _So fucking cold._ Quickly coming out for air, she looked around, her eyes searching for any sign of pink in the middle of the dark. 

"Toni!" Cheryl was about to freak out, feeling her anxiety growing as she called for the girl. "C'mon, Topaz!" She was ready to dive in when she felt a tug on her shirt and Toni emerging from the water.

"Hey, look who came." Toni laughed.

"What the fuck, you stupid busker?" Cheryl snapped, hitting the water between then and pushing Toni's shoulders. "Are you insane? I thought you had drowned. Is this a joke to you?" Toni giggled, trying to stop Cheryl's hands.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Cheryl." She stopped giggling seeing how jittered the redhead actually was. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm sorry."

"You just don't do that, Toni. It's fucking dark, you could've really hurt yourself, you imbecile!" Toni smirked, moving closer to Cheryl who eyed her with trembling lips.

"Did you just jump of a cliff because you thought I was hurt and possibly drowning, Bombshell?" Toni teased.

"Not comple-"

"You sneaky romantic." The pink haired kept teasing, seeing how Cheryl's mouth opened and closed without really saying anything.

It took a couple of long seconds of deeply staring until Toni broke it, splashing water at Cheryl.

"You did not." Cheryl grunted, shocked.

"I think I just did, yeah." 

Not even a second later, Cheryl splashed her back as Toni did the same non stop, which quickly turned into a water fight. Toni was laughing and trying to dodge the water that was being throw her way when a sound broke into her ears: Cheryl's laugh.

_Cheryl Blossom was laughing._

Toni tried to look at her the best she could through all the water drops just to have an image to go with that wonderful sound, which was probably Toni's favorite sound now, and she saw it. The beautiful view that was Cheryl, now throwing her head slightly back as she laughed and splashed the water against her. And if this wasn't the most beautiful sound Toni had ever heard her entire life she didn't know what could possibly top that.

As soon as the pink haired stopped, Cheryl started slowing down too, her laughing also dying down, until they were surrounded with silence.

"Did I just make Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell, burst a laugh?" Cheryl closed her mouth, the red from her cheeks even visible though it was dark. "Because if that's the reward from jumping of a cliff into cold water, I think I can work out a few thermal shocks." Cheryl sighed, Toni only smiling bigger with her eyes locked on the redhead.

"Stop staring." Cheryl's voice came out shaky, completely different from the day before and she waited for Toni to point that out, - which by now she should've known she wouldn't - but she only got a kind and almost infatuated smile in response.

Toni didn't break their eye contact as she moved closer, and surprisingly neither did Cheryl. Or neither did she stepped back. Toni sighed, contemplating every inch of Cheryl's features: her wet red hair combed back and the water from it streaming down her neck, her big brown eyes staring at her, her nose and cheeks now red from the cold, and her slightly partled plumped lips looking so inviting.

Toni gulped with that view, her body growing extremely hot contrasting to the cold water.

"And miss this? I can't." Toni managed to let out, almost in a whisper as she moved even closer to Cheryl, their personal space becoming one.

The redhead shivered and her whole body tensed with their closeness. Her eyes wandered dow from Toni's to her lips as Toni did the same.  _And that was it_. Before any of them could hold back, they were already leaning into each other. Toni gulped hard in anticipation, feeling Cheryl's breath on her face, while the redhead wasn't any different from her.

But Mr. Johnson wasn't on their side.

"Kids, everybody go to sleep now!" His scream was heard through the woods.

Cheryl and Toni quickly parted looking at the camp's direction, both heading towards the shore. Toni climbed up first, helping Cheryl out and noticing the redhead had jumped in with her jacket and sneakers, which were now completely soaked. Toni giggled while putting on her shoes.

"You didn't even bother to take your shoes and jacket off, you just went with everything." Toni smiled, picking up her leather jacket from where she left it. "I'm flattered."

"And I'm freezing. Let's go." Cheryl whimpered. Toni pointed to her soaked jacket and motioned for her to take it off, - which Cheryl did - stepping closer and throwing her serpent leather jacket around her shoulders. Cheryl blushed, feeling instantly warmer, not minding at all it was a Southside Serpent's jacket. Because that aversion was lost long ago.

_And It was Toni's._

"Thank you." She mouted, shivering from head to toe while sliding her arms inside the jacket to properly wear it. Toni held her hand for her, Cheryl promplty holding it, and started running back to the camp.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, they managed to get back to the camp in half of the time they took to get to the waterfall. Most of the group was already getting ready to get into their tents, while others were too concern with putting out the fire to notice the two soaked girls presence. 

But Sweat Pea noticed, and he didn't hold back from sending a malicious smirk towards Toni, who only rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Shit, it's so cold." Cheryl groaned as soon as they were both inside, Toni already working on taking her wet clothes off and Cheryl started doing the same.

It was a mess. There were wet clothes stacked in the corner of the tent as they changed into new and dry ones. Cheryl took off Toni's jacket only to pick up one of the girl's sweaters, something that Toni noticed. She smiled turning around to slide another one of hers sweats over her head.

"Huh, Toni?" Cheryl called, Toni turning around enough to see Cheryl with her sweat stuck in her head. "Little help."

"Oh my god." The serpent laughed, stopping Cheryl and reaching her hands to touch her arms. "Did you really just get stuck in your bra, Cheryl?"

"Shut up!" Cheryl grunted through the fabric, though a giggle escaped her mouth.

Toni rested her hands on the redhaired's back, swearing to herself she didn't purposely drag her fingers softly against Cheryl's silk skin, though she liked how it felt under her touch. And Cheryl swore she wasn't breathing heavier because of that.

"Alright." Toni forces herself out of her thoughts, her hands sliding her own sweatshirt though Cheryl's head properly. "Here you go." She was starting to get used to see the girl in her clothes. She liked it.

"Thank you."

They laid there, back on the floor and eyes on the tent's ceiling, without saying a word for a couple of minutes. But Toni had something on her mind. Well, something besides how they  _almost kissed_. How  _Cheryl_  and  _her_  almost kissed.  How it wasn't just her alone, how Cheryl also leaned in. How she wanted to feel her lips on hers and kiss her senseless. Because she was sure once she kissed her there was no turning back from that. There would be no way to stop.

"Can I ask you something?" Toni finally broke the silence.

Cheryl kept her eyes glued in the ceiling, not ready to hear something related to their 'almost kiss'. Not ready to talk about these feelings at all. Or hear something from Toni's lips like 'I didn't mean it'. It was nerve wrecking and it was consuming her.

Still she forced her voice out. "Yes ..."

Toni turned on her side, watching Cheryl's profile before the redhead gathered the courage to also lie on her side, both coming face to face.

"What was your nightmare about?" Cheryl almost sighed in relief, until she realized this was a topic as hard as the one she was worried about. "Sorry, if I'm overstepping. You don't really need to tell me. I was just wond-"

"My brother Jason." Cheryl blurted out, Toni's eyes never leaving her face. "My twin brother." Cheryl swallowed hard, taking in a breath. "He died two years ago."

"Cheryl, I'm sorry. I di-"

"It's okay." Cheryl cut her off. "I never talk about this, I don't really know how to." She admitted, laughing humorlessly. "Jason was mom and dad's golden boy. They always wanted to have a baby boy so he would take care of the family's business. And then they were surprised with not only a boy, but a useless girl too."

Toni's heart ached when the first tears started falling from Cheryl's eyes. Reaching her hand, she held Cheryl's, squeezing it lightly to remind her she was still here.

"They never really paid much attention to me, they barely tolerated me. I tried my best in school, studying for hours to have the best grades and they didn't even congratulated me. I busted my ass off to make it to Vixen's captain and my mother didn't look at me for two seconds before saying 'it was a waste of time' and turning around. I even tried to help my father on that stupid mapple syrup business only for him to tell me I could never handle such thing. So you can probably guess what they had to say when I even bothered to show them my draws."

Cheryl felt her tears burning her cheeks, but Toni made sure she wiped every single one of them. And with that simple action Cheryl cried even more. Because Toni was here, listening to her, holding her hand and drying her tears. And Cheryl didn't know why, but she wanted Toni to know her, to see through her and understand her.

"But Jason cared for me. He pushed me to work harder, not for them but for myself. He protected me and never allowed our parents to say anything bad to me in his presence. He made life suck less, though it sucked a lot. But he was there and he loved me. Until he wasn't. Until some drunk driver decided it was a good idea to drive. And just like that he was gone and I was alone." Cheryl took a long breath, stopping for some seconds. "And instead of just tolerating me, mom and dad started to barely acknowledge my existence. And there was no Jason to make it suck less. I was by myself living with the devils."

"Did they ever hurt you? Like, physically?" Toni asked, her worried tone warming Cheryl's inside.

"It's already bad verbally." Cheryl stopped, looking away from Toni. "Though, mother tends to get a bit violent sometimes." Toni's grasp on Cheryl's hand tightened, her expression tensing up. "Don't worry it's not that bad."

"Not that bad." Toni repeated. "Cheryl, they're abusing you. You're living in a toxic household, having to put with their shit everyday."

"I've stopped minding what they say, Toni."

"They should be glad to have you." Cheryl shivered with Toni's firm tone. "You shouldn't really mind what they say, they're wrong. You're going to amount to great things, you can do anything you set your mind on."

"Maybe. But when not even your own parents care, who will, right?"

" _I care._ " Cheryl glanced up to meet Toni's earnest yet tender eyes. "In case you haven't noticed yet,  _I care_. And I'm here right now, and I will still be here tomorrow and after that if you want me to. You got me."

Cheryl looked at the girl in front of her through gleamy eyes, feeling the tears in them threatening to escape again. And when one of them did, Toni was quick to catch it, leaving her hand resting softly on the redhead's cheek. Cheryl felt her lips trembling and her heart skipping a beat with the feeling of Toni's touch.

"And then Nick happened." Cheryl managed to whisper, her body shaking with the mention of his name.

"We don't need to talk about that tonight, you don't ne-" Cheryl nodded her head repeatedly, her tears intensifying.

"It's killing me, Toni." She breathed out, the serpent feeling her pain. "It killed me having to act like nothing happened. It killed me walking through the hallways with my head held high when I just wanted to breakdown, because I never spoke."

Toni felt angry before. Plenty of times, if she was to be honest. She had entered inumerous fights alongside her serpent family, she had felt anger and fear when some Ghoulie pressed a gun against Sweet Pea's head. She felt those same feelings when Fangs got his body all bruised protecting her.

But the anger that she felt when Cheryl's next words fell from her trembled lips was something completely different.

"He tried to rape me." Her voice was so low that if they weren't in deep silence and close Toni wouldn't have been able to hear.

It was a type of anger Toni knew it was danger. A type of anger that would not only press a switchblade against somebody's neck just to scare them but indeed slit it. Not the same anger she felt towards Reggie, threatening to break his shoulder but an anger that would really do it.

She felt her own eyes watering as she finally brought herself back from her thoughts to watch the girl in front of her that she, now more than ever, needed and wanted to shelter and protect from the world.

"I- I shouldn-"

"I'm still here. I'm still with you, okay?" Toni surprised herself with how soft her voice came out, since her thoughts were the opposite. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Cheryl."

"I don't want you to look at me differently." Cheryl admitted, her eyes puffy and red, a silent plea crossing her face.

Toni smiled softly, her hand caressing Cheryl's cheeks so lightly like she was afraid to break her. "If something, I can only look at you higher. You're one of the strongest people I've met. You're sensational." Another tear rolled over Cheryl's brown eyes, Toni quickly catching it.

Cheryl smiled at her. A real, pure, genuine and thankful smile, reaching her eyes. Her eyes dropped from Toni's eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes in time to see the serpent holding her breath.

They slowly leaned in, feeling each others breath hitting their faces. Toni cupped Cheryl's cheek when their noses touched, their eyes shutting and their lips meeting in a light brush that sent them both over the moon.

And then they  _kissed_. Slowly and softly, discovering and learning each other's lips.

Toni cupped both of Cheryl's cheeks, parting their kiss briefly to bring her closer and kiss her again, properly. Cheryl held onto Toni's sweatshirt, her lips focusing on kissing Toni's bottom lip in between hers. They were soft, tender and gentle. Just like Toni.

_Like nobody ever was to Cheryl._

Tilting her head, Cheryl slid her tongue over Toni's bottom lip, - who promptly opened her mouth - and slipped it inside, deepening their kiss. Toni sighed with the feel on Cheryl's warm tongue fighting with hers for dominace, their bodies growing closer every second until Cheryl was throwing on leg over Toni's to straddle her.

At this moment Toni couldn't even process anything but Cheryl's plumped lips nibbling and kissing hers, while her body laid on top of her, not a single inch separating them. Toni acknowledged Cheryl's hand looking for hers, dragging it from her cheeks to the hems of the sweat Cheryl was wearing, sliding it under it.

Cheryl shuddered, Toni's hand burning her skin, while the other was still cupping her cheek. She needed to  _thank her_ for being there. Nobody ever was, but she stayed after everything. And though she wasn't sure she was ready to do this, she had to.

_She had to prove herself to Toni._ Even though she wasn't ready for it.

Toni froze for a second, a small moan leaving her lips with the feel of Cheryl's skin under her palm and Cheryl's hand guiding it up. And then Toni tasted salty.  _Tears._ And she immediately pulled away enough to see tears rolling down Cheryl's eyes, a look of insecurity on her face.

"No." She whispered, her hands falling on her sides and Cheryl looking at her startled.

_Rejection._

Cheryl quickly hop off Toni's lap, running her fingers through her hair nervously and laying silent, back turned to Toni. The serpent watched her, her body still burning. 

She wanted to be with this girl. So bad. She wanted to take care of her, make sure she would never feel alone again. Make sure she was never hurt again.  _Love her._

But not now. Cheryl didn't need to jump to this step just yet. She was acting out of anger and fear, and later on she would regret it. And Toni didn't want that. She wanted Cheryl to be perfectly fine and 'sober' to do anything more. She wanted her entirely, flaws and all, but ready and sure.

Not like this.

"Cheryl, I-" Toni was quickly cut off with a tone she was used to hear so often in the hallways of Riverdale.

"I don't want to talk, I just want to sleep." Cold, harsh and empty. Toni sighed.

"Maybe I should give you some space." Toni didn't want to leave her alone, obviously. But right now it wasn't the best time to talk about that or even being in the same space. "I'll just crash with the boys." Cheryl remained silence, though she wanted to grab Toni and beg her not to go. But her ego was bruised with the sudden rejection, so she didn't.

And then Toni was gone and Cheryl was alone again.

 

* * *


	4. SUNDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL GUYS OMG IT'S BEEN A WHILE!!!! I said I was going to post it on friday but I totally forgot I would be out during the weekend with the minimum internet connection and little time to finish the chapter!! I just have so much sh*t to do, honestly, but I was DYING TO POST THIS!!! And don't worry, I might take some time but I will finish it lmao!!!
> 
> EITHER WAY, HERE YOU HAVE A LONGER CHAPTER THAN THE LAST ONE! ENJOY BABIES
> 
> *SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE

 

* * *

 

Waking up in a Kevin-Fangs sandwich wasn't clearly something Toni planned on doing on this trip. But then, there were plenty of things she didn't plan on doing but still happened.

Like  _last night._

Toni spent the night in clear, unable to sleep properly with all the thoughts running through her head. With the feel of Cheryl's lips still burning hers, leaving her whole body on fire. It was ridiculous, she knew, to feel so  _fucking insane_  with just a kiss.

But  _fuck_. It was  _A_  kiss.

She managed to get out of the two boys' grip, thankful as they began to wake up. She had thought of crashing with Sweet Pea, but as soon as she reached his tent and saw him practically passed out and occupying the whole tent, - which to add to that was a mess - Toni quickly turned around to head to Fangs and Kevin's, thanking them mentally for not being in the middle of something and promptly opening space for her without even questioning why she was there in the first place. Fortunately.

With complete notion that her face would not be the best, Toni exited the tent, stretching her muscles and sighing heavily.

"Good god, you look like shit." Sweet Pea greeted, a mug in hand and a startled expression on his face.

"Thanks, I'm aware." She said dryly, making a loose bun on the top of her head. He smiled apologetically and handed out the mug to Toni, the smell of coffee reaching her nostrils. "Thank you." She hummed, taking a sip.

"Tough night? Tell me they didn't do the dirt with you there." Toni rolled her eyes, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Please, the image." Sweet laughed, then getting serious.

"What happened for you to leave the princess alone? Shouldn't you be beaming to sleep with her instead of running away? I'm confused here."

"Things kind of derailed, I'd rather leave and let her take her time." Sweet hummed in understanding.

"Was it bad? You two seemed to be getting along nicely." Toni shrugged it off, clearly upset.

Taking a look around the camp, she sighed seeing no sign of red hair besides Archie's. Obviously she was going to talk to Cheryl, things needed to be cleared out. But something told her Cheryl would be dodging that talk.

"'Sup, Sweets. Toni." Fangs walked towards them. "We're having an intervention, let's ride." He said, already grabbing Toni's arm and dragging her into the woods.

"What the hell, Fangs?" Toni glared at him.

"This is going to be good." Sweet hummed to himself, following both of his friends.

As soon as they walk for five minutes and finally found a nice place to sit, Fangs let go of Toni's sitting in a rock with Sweet Pea on his side and motioning for Toni to do the same. She rolled her eyes but ended up doing it anyway. Though she was against this and knew exactly what this intervention was for, she knew better than to fight back.

"So, want to tell us why did you come crash with Kevin and I in the middle of the night?" Fangs started, his expression saying he was not about to be fooled.

"Yeah, Toni, don't even start thinking of ways to bullshit us. We want the truth." Sweet Pea added, seeing by Toni's expression that her mind was already looking for excuses.

"What the fuck is this? Therapy session?" Toni snapped. "Can't a girl have a bad night?"

"Topaz, don't take us for fools." Fangs shot. "You wouldn't have a bad night since you're paired up with Miss Hot Bomb unless something had happened between you."

"What he means is: start spilling the tea."

Toni looked between both boys sat in front of her. Fangs with his leg crossed and a serious therapist expression in his face and Sweet Pea bent over with his hands intertwined, his face patiently waiting for Toni to speak.

"The teachers are going to notice we're gone soon." Toni tried, crossing her arms and looking around, suddenly feeling really nervous.

"Then you better start talking." Fangs said, leaning back.

"Guys, I don't really know how to talk about this." Toni admitted, resting her head on her hands and focusing on the mud beneath her feet. "It's kind of embarrassing, but I'm so lost." Fangs and Sweet Pea shared a look, both smiling softly.

"You know you can talk to us about anything. We're brothers, we help each other." Toni raised her eyes to see Fangs smiling kindly at her, Sweets nodding in agreement.

"C'mon, let it all out." The taller boy smiled.

Toni looked at them, her nerves consuming her, though she knew if there was somebody that would never judge her that somebody was actually not one but two people: the boys sitting across from her. The boys who she had grown so close to they were already considered brothers.

Counting to five, Toni finally blurted out.

"We kissed."

"But that's good, right?" Fangs asked confused, his brows rising. "I don't get it."

"Well, it is, but ..." Toni's words got stuck in her mouth.

"Was it bad?" Sweet Pea tried to help her.

"No! It was great, like  _fucking_ amazing." She smiled sadly, reminiscing about it. "But it wasn't the right time. I pulled away because things we're getting out of hand."

"Wait,  _you_ pulled away?" The taller boy gasped, really surprised.

"Wait, Sweets. Explain yourself, Toni." Fangs stepped in, giving her time to breathe.

Obviously Toni was articulating what to say in her head. She wasn't going to put Cheryl on the spotlight by telling her friends everything the redhead had confide her. Cheryl had poured her heart to her, to  _her only._ So she needed to be careful how her words would come out.

"Basically things were getting heated, you know ... And we had just finished a really deep heart to heart conversation and I felt like she didn't need that at the moment."

"So you pulled away." Fangs nodded.

"I like her, guys. I really,  _really_ like her. And I care for her." Toni finally admitted out loud, a loud sigh leaving her lips. "And I don't want her to feel like she needs  _that_ in order for me to be there."

"So, let me see if I got this straight." Sweets stopped, getting Toni's attention. "You talked, then you kissed and it almost went  _there,_ but you stopped because  _you_ knew she wasn't ready." Toni nodded. "Because she was, somehow, doing that as a 'reward', right?" Toni looked at him, not a single drop of maliciousness in his face, only understanding.

"Yeah ..."

"I think you did the right thing." He added.

"Yes, I mean, she would probably freak out after it, ya know, not being ready and all." The smaller boy said. "And then it would probably shake your relationship."

"Yeah." The serpent murmured, agreeing. "It just pissed me off, not her obviously, I was just pissed. Like, we had such an amazing day yesterday, we were actually making progress.  _Fuck._ " Toni grunted, leaning her head back and crossing her arms on top of it.

"Hey, take it easy. Just go talk to her and clear things out." Fangs shook his shoulders.

"I want that, I'm just not sure she'll even look at me."

"She's probably feeling rejected." Sweets let out. Toni uncovered her face, straightening herself to look at him, realization hitting her. "What?"

"I didn't even think about that." Toni frowned. 

Now it made sense why Cheryl's sudden change of demeanor. She feared rejection. Worse than that, she was used to it. So she clearly felt hurt being 'rejected' by someone who she just poured her whole heart to, someone she let knock her walls down. 

Now more than ever Toni wanted to go and clear things out with the redhead. Thinking the girl was spending more minutes thinking Toni had discarded her was making her feel anxious already.

"Can we go back now?" She stood up, both boys doing the same. "Thank you, guys."

They smiled at each other, engulfing Toni in a bear hug, lifting the girl from the floor.

"We're family, the three of us." Fangs smiled, throwing one arm around Toni's shoulder.

"More than any other serpent. We're  _the_ trio." Sweets added, standing on the other side of Toni, also throwing one arm around her.

"You corny motherfuckers." She smiled, holding her friends.

They were. They really were family. They were family beyond the serpent's bond.

 

* * *

 

Kevin stepped quickly as soon as he saw Cheryl exiting the tent, ready to not hold is tongue and going straight to the point as the brave gay he proudly was.

"May I know why Toni crashed mine and Fangs tent last night?" The fake unbothered expression on the redhead's face with the mention of Toni's name didn't, for a second, fooled Kevin.

"Hello, Kevin. Good morning to you too. I'm sorry, did your sex night got spoiled?"

"Oh, bitter, I see." Cheryl kept her unfazed expression, making it almost impossible to know what she was thinking.

Unless the person was  _Toni_ and saw through every bullshit like  _Toni_ did.  _Toni. Toni. Toni._

Cheryl wasn't able to even force herself to sleep properly without the girl there, holding her like she was holding the whole world. Or at least was what Cheryl thought before, though last night kinda confirmed the opposite.

"I have nothing to say to you, Keller." Cheryl spat, turning around to start walking.

Kevin followed her, because Kevin didn't give a shit if Cheryl was being bitchy again. He wanted info and he was going to have it.

"I don't get it, weren't you getting along?" He asked, Cheryl stopping and crossing her arms.

"Your point?"

"Jesus Christ, you're the worst today." Cheryl snorted, looking away. "Can't you tell?"

"No. Because there's nothing to tell you about." She hissed.

"Is that meant to fool me or you, Cheryl?" The redhead's expression dropped for a few seconds, Kevin giving her a concern and sympathetic smile. "Did you fight?" His voice was gentle, showing actual concern and for a moment Cheryl thought about venting with him. Just for a moment, Cheryl quickly shook that thought away.

It was nothing against Kevin. Though he was a bit extra sometimes he actually cared and always did his best to help. She was the problem. She couldn't just talk with someone. It was hard for her to put her words out after they had been hold for so long. Only Toni seemed to allow her to do it, allow her to be her true self. And there she was again:  _damn Toni._ Always in the back of her mind, no matter how far she tried to push her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She managed to let out, her tone less aggressive.

As much as Kevin wanted the details and all, he wouldn't force Cheryl to spill it out if she didn't want it. He realized it was probably 'too personal' and meant for only the two of them to know. But there was something he could clear out.

"You like her." He said naturally. So naturally that Cheryl was caught by surprise, looking a little taken aback before she tried to compose herself.

"You're insane. I don't know what you're talking about." She started marching quickly back to the spot near the bonfire.

"You could've simply said 'no'." A smirked creep through his lips when Cheryl's face dropped. "Unless it is true."

"It- it's n- ... I'm no-" Cheryl tried, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She sigh. "What do you want?"

She didn't need a 'yes' to confirm Kevin's suspicious. She was tired of this already. Those feelings were growing fast on her, growing deeper, and it was becoming suffocating to hold them. Maybe she shouldn't allow people to see, but it was beginning to spread all over her face when Toni was near.  It was hard to hide it and Cheryl felt finally something defeated her.

Kevin smiled warmly, not for a second teasing her with the recent info. "Why don't you tell her?"

"Huh,  _no._ What the fuck, Kevin?" Cheryl grunted, her hand running down her hair. 

"I mean, you know that's what people do ... Right?" She looked at him, unfazed.

"You're not talking to Archie, Kevin." She snorted, looking around as her eyes searched for pink.

"What's the problem then? Just talk to her." Cheryl shrugged it off, clearly not in the mood to talk about this. "You shouldn't let someone like her slip away, Cheryl." The redhead eyed her friend, her expression softening at the thought of Toni.

_Yeah, she shouldn't_. But she might have done just that. Cheryl kept thinking to herself. She always did that, made everybody leave. And for a second she thought with Toni it would be different.

But  _no._ It was not going to be different. Cheryl would always be cursed and haunted by people leaving her. Of course Toni wouldn't be different. Who would care for her when not even her mother did? Who would protect her when her own father didn't raise a finger to do it so from Nick St. Clair? Who would  _love_ her when even her own parents didn't? She was stupid for even thinking so.

"Thanks, Kevin." She let out, low and glad her voice didn't crack as she swallowed her urge to cry. "But let's stop talking about this."

Hopefully, the teachers called everybody to gather around. Cheryl stood next to Veronica, who kindly greeted her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Mrs. Clinton and Mr. Johnson picked their lists starting to mark if everybody was there.

"Well, it seems like the three musketeers are missing." Mr. Johnson said, lifting his eyes from the list to look around the group.

Cheryl scanned through the group finding no sign of neither Fangs, Sweet Pea or Toni.

"Keller, Blossom." Mrs. Clinton got their attention. "Do any of you know anything about your partners?" Both of them nodded their head negatively, being interrupted by the loud voice of Sweet Pea.

"We're here!" He raised his hand, Fangs and Toni behind them. "Morning, everyone." He greeted.

"So, may we know where the three of you were?" They shared looks between each other, clearly one of them would - or wanted - to the tell the real reason they were missing was because they were having a therapy session somewhere in the woods.

So Sweet Pea and Fangs both went for the first thing that popped to their heads.

"We were chasing a deer."

"We saw a bear."

Toni looked at them disbelieving. Confused. Literally a  _what the fuck_ look was crossing her face, while some people of the group gasped in shock.

"How do you mistake a deer for a bear?" Veronica asked, not really interested in the answer they were going to pull. That was clearly bullshit.

"I mean, we  _think_ it was a bear." Fangs said. "But them we chase it and-"

"You chased the bear?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"What we  _thought_ was a bear." Sweets continued, Toni staring at nothing not believing her friends. "Because then we got closer, right? And it was indeed a deer."

"How could you even think it was a bear?" Betty asked, her brows raising in completely  _what the fuck_ matching Toni's.

"Well, Betty. It could be a very big deer or a very small bear." Archie stepped in, Toni looked at him with the same expression.  _He couldn't be serious._ "We weren't there, we can't point fingers, can we?"

"Oh my god." Toni whispered, a loud sigh leaving her lips.  _They were fucking unbelievable._

"Bear or deer, you shouldn't chase any of them." Mr. Clinton looked at them. "Are we on the same page?"

"Totally." Sweet nodded repeatedly, looking at his two friends.

"Okay, children, you're dismissed. We'll meet here by lunch time." Mr. Johnson waved them, everyone quickly parting ways.

"Chasing a deer? A  _fucking_ bear?" Toni hissed to their friends, once nobody was around. They grinned apologetically. "Are you guys  _fucking_ mental?"

"Didn't they buy it? That's what matters." Fangs shrugged it off.

"Yeah, it's not like we would just go 'oh, Toni is like madly in love with Cheryl and she's going through some rough shit so we decided to have a meeting to help her deal with her feelings' or something." Sweet said.

"Touché." Fangs high fived him, Toni still looking at them like they were the weirdest thing she ever witnessed.

"With this little jest and the stunt you pulled at the lagoon, if I were you, guys, I'd shut up for the last remaining days." Toni threatened them, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You've been warned, losers."

She stepped away, heading towards her tent so she could get change after making sure Cheryl wasn't around. Not that she didn't want her to see her, she was dying to, but she knew Cheryl was going to dismiss her right away and she wasn't ready for that just yet.

After changing to new and comfy clothes, adjusting her badly done bun and wrapping a black bandana around her head, she finally exited the tent. Being in that place while not in the best terms with the redhead tightened Toni's chest, the memories from last night hitting her. 

As soon as she stepped outside she quickly scanned the area, her eyes searching for Cheryl. She needed to explain herself, they had only like two days and she didn't want to waste them like this, away from her.

Finding her next to Kevin, her heart skipped a beat, her breath getting stuck in her throat.

It was a  _fucking atrocity_ how somebody could be this insanely beautiful.

Taking in a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever she was going to face, she started walking towards her. Kevin seemed to notice that and quickly said goodbye to Cheryl, walking away.  _Great._ Nobody needed to see her being a  _whipped fuck._

But Cheryl only noticed the girl when she was already too close to run away. It would be childish. The best thing to do so she wouldn't face Toni. Yet childish.

"Hey, can we talk?" Toni's voice sounded cautious, like she didn't know what to expect.

_Cheryl hated that._ She didn't want Toni to feel that around her. 

"We don't have anything to talk about." She quickly threw. Because she was Cheryl Blossom. Just because she was loveless, it didn't mean she wanted to go through the all process of talking about rejection. Nor face it. "So, you can leave. I have better things to do."

Toni looked at her perplexed, both brows raising. No, Cheryl couldn't possibly be locking her out again. Not after Toni went all the way to get in. No, she couldn't let that happened. So as soon as Cheryl turned around to leave, sure Toni wouldn't pay her no mind, the serpent grabbed her wrist firmly forcing her to face her again.

"What the hell are you doing?" She grumbled, looking straight to Cheryl's eyes to search for  _her._

"What are  _you_ doing?" Cheryl hissed, trying to avoid Toni's eyes before she would break in front of her. "Let go."

"Let go?" They seemed like they were playing the repeat game, both growing tired of it. "You can't just avoid me aft-"

"I can't do whatever the  _fuck_ I want." Cheryl shoot back, ignoring the warmth Toni's hand on her wrist was providing. "Now, back off!"

Toni loosened her grip, but didn't let go. Her face softened, her eyes finally locking with Cheryl's, finding a glint of  _her_ there.

"Don't do that." Toni said softly, watching as Cheryl let her mask fall enough for the serpent to notice the pain and fear in her eyes. "Don't lock me out."

But Cheryl quickly put up her facade, her eyes piercing Toni's face, though not her  _eyes. S_ he knew the moment she would focus on those  _damn_ eyes she wouldn't be able to pull away. With a voice in the back of her head telling her not to, she snatched her arm from Toni's hold.

"Leave me alone and stay away." She finally said before turning away, not missing the hurt expression on Toni's face.  _It hurt her too._ But it was better like this.

The serpent didn't follow, too startled from what just happened. Cheryl didn't even give her a chance to talk, to explain herself, she just went back to putting back up her defenses and treating Toni as if this was her first day in Riverdale High. Like they were still bickering with each other and these last few days, these last little improvements, never happened at all.

With a deep sigh of frustration, and even sadness, Toni crossed the camp to the other side, just walking around as she tried to arranger her own thoughts about  _what the hell_ just happened and what could she possibly do to get Cheryl to talk to her. 

_There is no way in hell she's going to keep ignoring the talk._ Toni thought, though at the same time she was faltering about it too.

In a blink of an eye, a pair of hands pulled her firmly. Toni being the genuine serpent she was, in a real quick movement pulled her switch blade from her pocket. Her back hit the tree and she held up the blade to the other's throat without touching.

"Veronica, what the hell?" The raven haired look at her, mouth dropping in slight panic. Toni dropped the knife, putting it away. "Are you fucking insane to pull me like that?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Toni. Who else could it possibly be but one of us? We're the only people here." Veronica motioned to the group. Toni sighed, adjusting her position against the three.

"Your point is still not valid, it was an automatic defensive move."

"You really carry one of those, Antoinette?" Veronica smirked, though Toni wasn't having any of it.

"Want me to bring it back again?" Toni groaned.

"You're really grumpy today. Is it because of Cheryl?" The serpent quirked a brow. "I saw your little encounter a few minutes ago. Is everything okay?" Veronica asked, a tone of true concern also crossing her face.

"No." Toni finally decided to say after a few seconds of internal struggle. "Not really."

"What happened? Weren't things going up?"

"Maybe things went too up, Veronica." The dark haired stared at her confused, then it hit her.

"Did you kiss?!" Toni shushed her. "Oh my god! Kevin's gonna flip!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he knows by now." Toni thought about Fangs and how he couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to Kevin. "As well as everybody if you keep talking this loud."

"Wait." Veronica held up a finger. "Why are you not good, then? I mean, you kis-"

"And I pulled away." She admitted, though she didn't know this girl  _that well_ she felt she could trust her. And she knew Cheryl.

"What, why?"

"It's complicated, I don't really wanna go into details  _again_." Veronica nodded in understanding. "Short story, I'm afraid she might think I rejected her, which _I didn't_. But it probably looked like it."

"And now she's probably dodging you. For what I saw." The sad expression on Toni's face was the confirmation. "Toni, it's Cheryl we're talking about. We already know she has feelings for you, that isn't up discussion." Toni sighed, like she didn't believe that  _that much_ anymore. "She  _does_ like you. But how would you feel if she was the one pulling away and you were the one who was always used to people not caring?"

Toni stared at nothing, taking in Veronica's words and realizing she was indeed right. She would probably act like that too. She didn't know all of Cheryl's demons, though last night the redhead had poured her heart to her letting her see the darkest ones. And she wanted to learn about everything.

"How am I gonna to talk to her, Veronica? I want to, I do." Toni looked really down, the dark haired felt bad. She wanted to help her, actually, them. Both of them. Toni deserved it, and Cheryl deserved Toni.

"I'll help you." Toni raised her eyes, a glint of hope in her eyes. "I'll distract her, somehow, and I'll try to get her somewhere and then you show up."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Toni." The serpent hummed, looking at Veronica, who sported a kind smile. "Don't let her go." Toni managed a small smile in return, the obvious answer on her mind.

_She wouldn't._

* * *

 

Like Veronica had planned, she had managed to sneak Cheryl out to somewhere. Obviously, Cheryl was not really in the mood for a _'friendly-bonding walk'_ as Veronica had called it. First, because she wasn't really in the mood to socialize and probably being pushed by Veronica to talk about Toni, and secondly because she wanted to be alone. 

_Like I'm meant to be._ She thought.

Both friends ended up somewhere a little far near a river. It was quite and peaceful. Veronica didn't even know how the hell she ended up here and was actually concerned if she would be able to tell go back to pick Toni, let alone tell her the exact path to go.

After dismissing herself, telling she would go pick up Betty too, Veronica ran like crazy back to the camp. Surprisingly, she managed to get back to Toni after ten minutes.

"Just follow this path, always ahead." Toni looked at her, raising her brows.

"Always ahead? Veronica, what the fuck? Tell me you take note of some reference points."

"Huh, sure." She bit her bottom lip, Toni staring dangerously at her. "There's like a big rock somewhere along the path ... Oh, and there's a pine three that has a fallen trunk near it." Toni snorted.

"Okay, thank you,Veronica. Anything else I need to know?" 

"Besides Cheryl being pissed because I made her walk with no destination just to leave her alone by a river?" Toni smiled, straightening her bun and then her bandana before heading to where Veronica had directed her.

"Hey." She turned around, smiling directly at Veronica. " _Thank you,_ Veronica. Really."

Veronica shrugged it off, smiling back at the serpent. "Any time. Now go get your girl." Toni giggled softly, nodding to the girl and finally walking away.

It took her at least fifteen minutes until she finally saw a river through the threes and five more until she spot a redhead in the middle of green, sat on one of the rocks.

_This was it. This is the moment._

Toni took a couple of seconds to calm herself down. It was ridiculous how nervous she was. But right now she had to get her shit together and put her confident self out. No chance she would let Cheryl slip away again.  _No chance at all._

Moving through the threes, she headed over to where Cheryl was sat, back facing her but ears quickly to catch the sound of feet stomping her way.

"Finally, Lodge. I was starting to wonder if you went to Riverdale to pick Betty up." She said, not glancing up, but the lack of response made her turn her head enough to look at her friend.

Toni stood there, looking straight at the redhead. The boredom in Cheryl's eyes were quickly replaced with surprise once she saw the serpent.

"What are you doing here?" Cheryl's voice was low and eager.

"What does it look like I'm doing here, Cheryl?" Toni crossed her arms, her eyes scanning Cheryl's face.

"Annoying me, that's a fact." She hissed, already making a move to stand up.

"Stop this shit, Cheryl." Toni shoot back, standing tall and not letting the redhead move past her. "Why can't we just talk like two civilized people?"

"Why can't you understand, like a civilized person, that  _I_ don't want to talk to you?" She moved around her and Toni gripped her elbow, pulling her to face her. Cheryl gulped with the proximity.

"Maybe I don't want to be a civilized person right now, after all." Toni said, now softly and eyeing every inch of her face. "I want you to talk to me."

Cheryl looked at her, knowing her whole expression dropped at such softness coming from Toni. She bit her bottom lip, looking for any sign Toni was going to pull away. But there wasn't.

"I don't wa-"

"What? You don't want what?" Toni cut her. "Talk about last night? You can't say it out loud? Th-"

"Stop." Cheryl grunted again, lower and weaker.

"We kissed, dammit!" Toni blurted out, her eyes looking straight and Cheryl, who felt the whole ground disappearing beneath her feet. "You kissed me and I kissed you. We kissed! Here you go, it's out in the open."

"Let me go." Cheryl begged, her eyes dropping to the ground. Toni's heart sank with her next words. "Why are you even wasting your time?"

She stared at the girl staring at the ground, letting go of her elbow and watch as she went back to sit on the rock again.

_Wasting time?_ Toni mind was racing, thinking how in the world being with her could possibly be wasting time.

"Just go, Toni." The serpent looked at her over her shoulder, her chest tightening as Cheryl wiped on tear way.

"Is that what you want?" Toni asked again, watching her side profile.

"Y-yes."  _No._ Cheryl wanted to scream, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't drag Toni into this mess. The mess she was.

"Okay, then." Cheryl held her breath, releasing it right after. The tears in her eyes ready to roll down strongly now that Toni was gone again.

But Toni Topaz was no quitter. With a confident glow all over hear she sat next to Cheryl, who jolted shocked, quickly retaining her tears.

"Wha-"

"What? You thought I would go?" Toni said, her own eyes starting to burn with the image in front of her. "You don't tell me what to do." She grinned as she turned her head to look at the sight.

"What more can I do for you to just leave me alone?" Cheryl's voice was hurt, low and insecure.

"Nothing." Toni said honestly, staring at the girl again. "There's nothing you can do to push me away, Cheryl. Can't you see that?"

Cheryl heart skipped a beat, telling her to believe this girl in front of her, though her mind was fast to remind her about last night.

"Clearly, kissing you proved the opposite." Before she could hold her tongue, the words slipped. Her head was still down, not brave to face Toni.

"That's not wh-"

"It's okay, you don't need to say that to my face. I already figured it out." Toni raised a brow, a small and kind smile crossing her face.

"Figured it out what?"

"That you don't want me like that." Cheryl blurted out again, a blush creeping on her cheeks for saying that so openly, basically admitting her own feelings.

"Is that what you think this is about?" Toni began. "Me not wanting you?" Cheryl felt her bottom lip trembling. "Look at me. Please." Toni reached her hand to lift the redhead's chin, making her finally face her.

The mix of sadness and fear in Cheryl's teary eyes made Toni's stomach drop. She wanted to keep this girl safe, she wanted to make her smile and never doubt anything ever again. Never doubt  _her feelings again._

"You think I rejected you?" Toni asked softly, her fingers on Cheryl's chin lightly caressing her jawline. Cheryl shivered under her touch. "Why on earth would I even think of doing that?"

Cheryl's eyes sparked automatically, her heartbeat increasing at those words that sounded so sincere, so pure.

"You pulled away, I-"

"That was not what I tried to make it look like." Her hand left her cheek, reaching for one of her hands. "I just didn't want you to regret it later on. And especially ended up feeling bad about yourself for doing it. We  _both_ went for that kiss, Cheryl, but I couldn't take it any further knowing you weren't ready."

Cheryl gazed at the girl, starstrucked as she felt her eyes begin to water again. Because  _Toni_ was here, holding her hand and rubbing it softly while staring at her eyes with so much tenderness as she spoke those words of pure and genuine care. And  _Toni_ was being honest. And Cheryl couldn't help but cry when she felt Toni's sweet touch wiping her tears away.

"You shouldn't care. I will only wreck you, burn you down to ashes. Can't  _you_ see that? I'm a loveless monster, Toni." She whispered, Toni's hand falling from her cheek to Cheryl's knee, tracing circles on it.

"A loveless monster?" Toni repeated. "Cher-"

"My mother is right."

Toni felt her blood boil, her muscles tightened. Still she kept the soft and gentle hold on Cheryl's hands. Now it was not the time to plot Penelope's Blossom murder.

"She's not." Toni said, her fingers intertwining with Cheryl's. "Cheryl, you're asking me to stay away because you don't want to hurt me. How can't that be something more than selfless?"

"You might think that right now, but you'll find along the way that you should've just ran when you could."

"I appreciate the warning, I appreciate you being selfless. But right now I'm asking you to be selfish. Let me stay." Toni asked staring into brown eyes.

Cheryl bit her lip back, holding the gaze. "Toni, you're insane." Toni giggled, raising their intertwined hands to place a gentle kiss on Cheryl's knuckles.

"I'm insane when I'm away from you." Cheryl blushed, still a small smile was escaping her lips. "That sounded so cornish."

"It did." Cheryl giggled under her breath, her eyes raising up to Toni's as both felt the tension fading away.

"I want to be with you. So much." Toni said honestly, the serious tone in her voice making Cheryl's inside twist. "It's scary and gives me anxiety, but in a good away." Cheryl smiled, her heart beating fast against her chest. Toni smiled, head now down as she traced sweet patterns over Cheryl's wrist. "I think about you all the time."

Cheryl was sure her heart was going to explode with softness. It still sent her over the moon how Toni was able to pick up her pieces and put it together in such a short space of time. Just minutes ago she wanted her to leave, and now Toni had just assured her that staying was the only option.

And seeing the girl, this  _badass southside serpent,_ smilingas she poured her feelings out made Cheryl realize that she didn't want her out of her life.

_Correction, she couldn't have her out of her life._

"I think about you too. A lot." Toni raised her eyes, a relaxed and content smile splashed on her lips.

"And do you want to be with me too?" The serpent asked teasingly, gaining a playful smile that Cheryl bit back.

"I do." She admitted, now blushing. "It frightens me how much I do." Toni smiled widely, her heartbeat increasing excitedly.

They stayed in a comfortable silent for a while, just enjoying each others presence. Toni was being patient, she still wanted to ask Cheryl about her actions last night, but somehow felt the girl would do it herself.

"I'm sorry." Cheryl finally let out. "For ignoring you. For snapping at you, especially. You didn't deserve it, I know that. It was always my way to shelter myself from the undeniable heartbreak." Cheryl played with Toni's rings, moving up to run her fingers up and down her wrist smoothly. "But something inside me knew you were different, knew you wouldn't hurt me." Cheryl looked up shyly, finding Toni already staring fondly at her.

_Through her._

Toni smiled gently, not saying anything. Cheryl wasn't finished yet, and she wanted her to let out everything. Giving her a reassuring squeeze on her hand, Cheryl sighed ready to continue.

"I always felt like I needed to give something back in order for people to even think if they should care about me in the first place." Cheryl said, a humorless laugh falling from her lips. "That's why I did  _that_ last night. Though I knew you weren't like that, my automatic reaction to someone actually caring enough to hear me was to give something back. Giving  _myself_  back. Now saying it out loud just sounds awful." Cheryl blushed, the admission making her feel dirty, stupid, like  _a fucking slut._

Toni's sweet voice quickly pulled her away from those harsh thoughts. 

"Don't. Don't feel bad. I'm not going to judge you." And there was Toni making Cheryl's heart jump in her chest again. "I care about you, Cheryl. So don't ever even think I'll expect you to give me something in order to have my concern. I don't  _need_  or  _want_  anything in return but a sincere smile." Cheryl stared at Toni's soft and warm brown eyes, - filled with tenderness, respect and caution - feeling her own sparkling with affection.

With a burst of confidence and certainty washing over her body, Cheryl smiled truthfully before leaning forward. Her lips brushed over Toni's before kissing her softly, the tingling feeling in her stomach and the jumping in her chest mirroring the ones from the night before.

_It felt right._ And it was the most Cheryl had felt ever. With only a simple gentle kiss. Cheryl didn't know, but Toni's thoughts matched hers perfectly.

Pulling as slowly as she possible could, Cheryl watched Toni's eyes opening at the same pace, licking and biting back her lip in awe as her eyes locked with Cheryl's. With a honest and almost teasing grin playing on her lips, Cheryl leaned back enough to watch Toni properly.

"That was sincere."

Toni smiled widely, happiness filling every fiber of her body watching Cheryl being so openly  _her._

"Come here." Toni opened her arms, getting a warm smile from Cheryl as she fell into her, both bodies crushing in a tight hug.

Cheryl buried her face in the crook of Toni's neck, the sweet scent of vanilla reaching her nose as she inhaled it in even more. "Thank you." She whispered, her lips brushing the exposed skin in the curvature of Toni's neck, smiling when she felt the girl shudder.

"For what?" One of the serpent's hand ran through red locks, slowly and gently, while the other was on her back, soothing it.

Cheryl smiled, sinking further into the embrace, arms wrapped around Toni and meeting behind the girl's back. Raising her head slightly, she ghosted her lips under Toni's jawline, plating a tender kiss right there, before pulling back enough to watch the genuine smile adorning the girl's lips.

"For holding me." Cheryl said seriously, gazing deeply into Toni's eyes. "For  _really holding me._ " Toni fixed a red strand behind Cheryl's ear, pulling her back to the hug.

Wrapping her closely to her, Toni planted a kiss on top of Cheryl's head, her lips staying there for a moment before being replaced by her cheek.

With her hands tracing patterns in Cheryl's back, keeping the girl's body glued to her, and with the redhead's face buried in the crook of her neck, sending shivers down her spine and arms wrapped around the serpent like she could vanish at any moment, Toni concluded this was now her favorite place to be. 

And she  _wanted_ to be like this for a long, long time.

Pressing a last kiss on the top of Cheryl's head before diving into the hug, Toni whispered. "Any time."

 

* * *

 

Toni was thankful to Veronica, that was a fact. But that didn't mean she didn't want to kill her when she bursted into their tent, like she owned the place, to call them for a swim when Toni was perfectly fine cuddling, and almost asleep, with Cheryl.

The redhead was startled at first with the sudden noise breaking their peaceful silence, only to realize it was just the raven haired girl, who, surprisingly, didn't even make a comment with the sight of the two girls all tangled up in each others. So Cheryl only lifted her head enough to watch her as she spoke excitedly about getting everyone to go swimming, different from Toni who didn't even do the bare minimum to raise her head, which was buried deeply into Cheryl's chest.

"Okay, Veronica, we'll be there in a bit." Cheryl had managed to say, gaining a smile from Veronica, who gestured her head to the sleepy Toni in her arms and winked suggestively before leaving.

Cheryl had rolled her eyes, laying her head again and shifting closer to Toni, who happily pulled her in.

"I don't wanna go." Toni hummed, voice muffled by Cheryl's chest.

"It's a really nice day for a swim, though." Cheryl giggled, smoothing Toni's pinks locks.

" _No,_ it's a really nice day to cuddle." Toni replied lazily, enjoying Cheryl's caresses on her hair.

"Though I strongly agree with you, I also agree it is a great day outside for us to enjoy." Toni lifted her head to Cheryl's neck, her nose brushing it before taking in a breath.

"Aren't you enjoying it here with me?" Cheryl giggled again, feeling Toni press a soft kiss on her pulse point. A content sigh fell from her lips before a smile creeped through it.

"I am, indeed. But," Toni raised her head completely, her elbow holding her weight, staring at Cheryl with a cheekily grin. "... I'm also really in the mood for a swim."

"Really?" Toni teased, leaning down, her face getting closer to Cheryl's. "Because I can be  _very_ persuasive." The redhead raised her brows provocatively at Toni, who wiggled hers back, dipping her head to plant kisses along Cheryl's jawline.

"Is that so?" Wrapping her arms around the serpent's neck, she let herself drown in the feeling of Toni's sweet lips on her skin. 

"Oh, yeah." Toni answered between the break from moving from Cheryl's jaw to her neck, where she bit softly yet teasingly, smoothing the spot right after it. With a groan from Cheryl, Toni smiled over her skin. "Am I persuading you yet?"

"Maybe." Toni lifted her head to meet Cheryl's gaze, who had her lips pressed closed ready to say something, while her hands rested on Toni's neck, scratching her nape softly. "But ..."

"But?" Toni smiled, closing her eyes and brushing their noses together.

"I've got a white bikini that needs to be worn." The serpent quickly stopped brushing their noses, eyes shooting open. A glint of fire in her darkened eyes made Cheryl smirk. "What is it, Cha-Cha?" Cheryl kept her smirk, her hands sliding from Toni's neck to her jaw, fingers tracing gently her jawline.

Toni shook her head in rebuke. "Cheryl, Cheryl." The serpent snorted, defeated. "Damn you, Cheryl."

"Is that a yes?" Cheryl smiled convinced, watching as Toni surrendered to her request.

"Well, you had the white bikini trick on your sleeve and just went and blatantly rubbed it on my face. So-"

"Just because of that? Wow, I feel offended. And kinda objectified." Cheryl teased, raising a brow.

"Obviously, yes." Toni teased back, sarcastically. "It's kind of my dream." Toni smirked, lowering to press a kiss on Cheryl's jaw. "Wouldn't it be a lot more fun to wear that white bikini, like, just in here ... for me?"

Cheryl chuckled lightly. Though the feeling of Toni's lips on her skin felt incredible good, and warmed her body in different areas, she managed to gain inner strength to push Toni's lips away by pushing her shoulders enough to look at her. "That's a plan." Toni's eyes flashed. "But now I really want to go for a swim." Toni rolled her eyes, snorting unnecessarily loud. "So extra,  _TT._ "

"Swim it is, then. If it makes you happy." Toni hummed softly, dipping her head back to the crock of Cheryl's neck. "But I'll need five more minutes of cuddling." Cheryl giggled softly. "I like the nickname, by the way."

Cheryl smiled widely, going back to running her fingers through Toni's hair while the other hand traced circles on her shoulder. It was nice, peaceful and calming.  _Their own bubble_ , which Cheryl wanted to be in it forever.  _Unafraid, free, **loved**. _

With a look over Toni's peaceful face, so content on her chest, Cheryl couldn't help but feel the so called butterflies on her stomach. "Okay, five more minutes."  
Toni hummed something Cheryl didn't understand, adjusting herself even closer to the redhead, wrapping her arms around her.

_Yeah, Cheryl really felt those butterflies._

* * *

 

After something that definitely wasn't just five minutes, Cheryl had to, forcefully, unwrap herself out of Toni's hold, scolding the girl and ordering her to go change somewhere else, which Toni didn't initially agreed with but ended up doing anyway, leaving to go to Sweet's empty tent.

It took Toni only about five minutes to change into her swimsuit: a one piece  _red_  bathing suit that she promises didn't wear on purpose because it was  _Cheryl's_ color.

Or maybe she did, so what?

Putting on a pair of jeans shorts, since they still had to walk to the lake, she headed towards hers and Cheryl's tent, standing outside with arms crossed.

"Cheryl, I'm ready, but I'm still willing to stay in if you change your mind." She heard a laugh from the other side, a smile quickly growing on her lips because she  _loved_ that sound.

"I'm almost finished, Topaz. You're not getting away." Toni rolled her eyes, playing with the tent's zipper almost at the same time Cheryl came out.

"Great. I don't even get a early view of it?" Toni motioned her hand to Cheryl's body, dressed with red shorts and a stripped white and blue top.

"Patience is a virtue, TT." Toni rolled her eyes again, this time winning a smack from Cheryl on her arm.

"Ouch?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Surely it didn't hurt as much as when you fell from heaven." Cheryl said casually, putting on her sunglasses.

Toni's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and amusement. "Did you just ... wow." Toni shook her head, Cheryl looking at her over her sunglasses, eyes roaming up and down her body.

"Nice bathing suit, by the way. Red is my color." Cheryl said smiling.

"I know. I mean, if it bothers you ... you can take it off." Cheryl glanced at her, mouth closed. "I'm sorry. Too much?" Toni asked, an apologetic/embarrassed look on her face.

The corners of Cheryl's lips turned slightly into a smirk, giving Toni one last glance over her sunglasses before adjusting them. "Too much you're wearing."

Toni's eyes widened, her mouth going dry and her knees going jelly with Cheryl's sudden burst of confidence to openly flirt like this. She felt the back of her neck sweating, the weather apparently growing hotter.

Cheryl coughed, pulling Toni out of her not so holy thoughts, giving the brunette a sweet and soft smile. "You, Cheryl, you are a sneaky little tease. Wow." The redhead giggled, holding her head high with such confidence that made Toni sigh with adoration. Even more when Cheryl's hand searched for hers, intertwining their fingers perfectly in a firm but tender hold that had become so common for both of them.

 

The weather had really gotten hotter as they walked through the woods, thankfully becoming cooler as they reached the shore of the lagoon. Catching most of theirs friends already in the water, Toni quickly started taking off her shorts, throwing them to Cheryl as she started heading backwards to the water, eyes on the girl.

"Come on, Bombshell." She smirked, Cheryl sliding her glasses to the tip of her nose.

"I'd rather enjoy the view first, thank you." Cheryl grinned teasingly, wiggling Toni's shorts in her hand.

Biting her lip and shaking her head playfully, Toni gave Cheryl one last glance, before turning around to walk away. "Then take your time." Feeling Cheryl's eyes following her every move, Toni made sure to wiggle her hips seductively as she got in the water.

Cheryl chuckled to herself, placing her towel in a sunny spot near where their friends' were and starting to unbuttoning her shorts.

"Were you both sucking each other's faces?" Sweet Pea asked as soon as Toni got close to him, water by her chest.

"Do you always have to be so such a caveman with thoseunpleasant ways of asking me questions?" The boy raised his brows, holding back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, let me try again. Were both of you, madames, pleasingly enjoying each other's lips in the comfortable and guarded space of your love shack?" Toni rolled her eyes intensely, throwing her head back and exploding in a laugh. "Was that good?"

"Too much, but I appreciate the effort."

"Oh, uhm, wouldn't be laughing so much if I was you." Sweet Pea smiled maliciously, head nodding for Toni to follow, which she did.

Her laugh died down, being replaced by a dropped jaw as soon as her eyes landed on Cheryl.

_Cheryl_ and her  _damn white bikini_ that fitted her so well, embracing every curve of her body and being the perfect match to her skin color and the amazing contrast to her fiery red hair. Toni sighed so deeply, Sweet Pea almost turned her friend around to check if she was still breathing, noticing her chest going up and down uncontrollably. He pressed his lips tightly, holding back a laugh and waving a hand in front of Toni's face, the girl didn't even blink nor seemed to notice it.

"Oh my god, you're such a whipped little fuck." He joked, bursting out the laugh he couldn't hold anymore, and finally waking Toni up from her startstrucked mode.

She regained her composer, looking over Sweet Pea and throwing a punch to his arm, the boy's laugh only intensifying.

"Do you even know what you're punching me for?" He rubbed his arm. "Were you even listening?" He teased.

"Shut the fuck up." Toni hissed, her focus going back to Cheryl as she saw, by the corner of her eye, the girl getting closer to them.

"Why are we so heated up, huh?" Cheryl asked, sunglasses at the tip of her nose, eyeing Toni.

"Nothing serious." The boy started, pressing his lips and glancing over Toni, who threw him a death glare. "Toni was having an asthma episode." The pink-haired serpent looked at him as if he was crazy, quickly turning to a smiling Cheryl.

"I don't have asthma. He's kidding." The boy laughed under his breath, gaining another death glare from Toni as well as a punch in the same spot.

"Wow, okay, ouch!" He smirked to his friend, shaking his head and keeping his hand rubbing the reddish spot in his arm. "Alright, ladies, I will leave now. Enjoy." He bowed slightly, throwing a provocative smirk towards Toni, who rolled her eyes at him, before turning to face the beautiful view ahead of her unable to hold a sigh.

"What?" Cheryl asked, moving closer to Toni, water by their shoulders. 

"Oh, nothing." Toni smiled, her hands underwater reaching to touch the skin of Cheryl's waist, caressing lightly. "Just saw something really beautiful." Toni smiled, watching red growing on Cheryl's cheeks. 

" _Pfft,_ tell me about it. This girl just bounced her hips at me only minutes ago." Toni giggled softly, looking at Cheryl's eyes through the lens of her sunglasses.

"You've been  _very_  smooth lately, Cheryl Bombshell." Cheryl reached her hands to Toni's shoulder, one resting on it, while the other traced her collar bone softly.

"Correction, I  _am very_ smooth." Toni rolled her eyes teasingly, splashing a little of water at her, before wrapping her arms around the redhead, hands resting on the small of her back.

"Is this okay?" Cheryl's lips turned slightly, one hand reaching to raise her sunglasses to rest them at the top of her head. Looking at Toni with pure adoration in her eyes, Cheryl wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, feeling her stomach leaping with their proximity.

"It's more than okay." Cheryl replied, tilting her head lightly to smile widely at the serpent. Toni smiled back, tracing with her eyes every inch of the redhead's face, hands running up and down her back.

"It's unfair." She said, snorting softly. Cheryl raised her brow. "You're so beautiful." She blushed so hard, Toni let out a giggle.

"You can't say that, TT." Cheryl said shyly, trying to avert Toni's gaze.

"Oh, why?" Toni teased, amused to see Cheryl Blossom this shy, but at the same time she wanted to reassure her. "Hey, look at me." She lifted a finger under her chin, making the redhead face her. The red in her cheeks made Toni smile at how cute she looked. "You're beautiful." She looked at her eyes, deeply and softly.

"You saying it sounds different." Toni held her gaze. "Sounds truer. Deeper than skin deep. Than actually outside beauty."

Toni smiled, moving her hand up to trace Cheryl's eyebrow. "Because it is. I mean it like that." Her hand moved down to her nose. "In every aspect, deeper than what meets the eye." Her fingers lightly circled her cheek, moving to her jawline. "Though all this is pretty endearing." She giggled softly, though Cheryl almost didn't notice, too wrapped up in Toni's touches. "But what's behind it is just as charming." Cheryl leaned against Toni's touch, feeling inner peace washing over her.

"The way you disarm me, Toni Topaz, it's behind my comprehension." Toni smiled widely, feeling an urge to kiss Cheryl senseless, and with a deep glance at her lips Cheryl understood that. "What is it?" Cheryl grinned, biting her lip and feeling Toni's hand on her waist tightening.

"I have fake asthma, Cher-Cher. Don't tease me like that." Cheryl laughed, throwing her head back slightly, quickly returning to her initial pose, staring deeply at Toni's eyes, adoration overflowing them.

They kept their gazing game for a couple more minutes, enjoying the comfortable and peaceful bubble they created for themselves, closed from everybody around them, until Cheryl forced her weight on Toni's shoulders, sticking the serpent's head underwater. Toni came up for air, looking falsely upset before doing the same to Cheryl, winning a big scolding about how expensive her sunglasses were, though the redhead quickly melted when Toni pouted and softly kissed her shoulder. 

Toni's breath was caught in her throat for a couple of seconds when Cheryl willingly wrapped her legs around her torso, making their bodies collide underwater. It was intimate,  _too intimate,_ and it wasn't like they were alone, their friends were just foots away. Not like Toni cared, but she thought Cheryl would. But seeing her being so carefree about it and so touchy, really relaxed Toni's mind about their _'relationship',_  and she voiced that out because it was so easy to be real with Cheryl. And her answer made Toni's heart flutter.

" _Please,_ TT. You make me feel way too good to keep it between four walls. Or a tent, in this case." Cheryl grinned, running a finger over Toni's jawline, who couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

They were suddenly interrupted when, by the corner of her eye, Toni saw a ball coming their way. In a quick move, she raised her hand to punch the ball away, avoiding it from hitting Cheryl straight in the face.

"Sorry!" Toni turned her eyes to Sweet Pea's direction, giving him a death glare, the boy quickly raising his hands apologetically.

"Wanna get brass-knuckle punched, bitch?" Toni raised her eyebrow, unattaching her arms from Cheryl to pick the volley ball.

"That kind of hurts." Jughead stepped in.

"Easy, tiger." Sweet Pea laughed, Fangs behind him roaring teasingly at her. Toni furrowed her brows, throwing the ball with an unnecessary force, hitting the taller boy. "Ok, wow. Third time today."

"Third time you piss me off." Toni shoot back, visibly upset for being taken away from hers and Cheryl's bubble.

"Okay, Romeo and Juliet, come play with us." Veronica said, smirking.

"Romeo and Juliet are over dramatic, we'll leave that to Jughead and Betty." Cheryl said, keeping her usual strict face, legs still wrapped around Toni, who laughed a little louder than she should have.

"Huh, excuse me?" Betty said, faking her shock.

"They can be dramatic, but they're worldwide known for their beautiful and inspiring love story so ... who really wins?" Jughead said in one breath.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jones." Toni said, cutting a possible rambling from her friend. "So, about that game?"

They stayed in the water for some time, having fun with each other and deciding to play some sort of volleyball, though they didn't have a net, so it turned out quite messy. Still, Toni had managed to argue about how the other team wasn't playing by the rules, something that amused Cheryl not only because she was on so said team, but also because Toni was really competitive and looked extremely cute being angry/frustrated about the game. 

And though Toni was really focused on that stupid game, she couldn't help but steal some glances over Cheryl whenever she could, happy when Cheryl noticed and looked back smiling at her, but especially when the redhead was the one already looking at her.

It didn't take much time until they ended the game and went back to the shore, laying down on their spots on the sun. Toni didn't make any comments, but her eyes surely didn't leave Cheryl as she got of the water, taking in and memorizing every curve of her body. And this time she didn't even turned her attention to her friends when Fangs teased her to _'stop drooling'_ , because that would only take away seconds of attention she could be giving to Cheryl.

"Seems like we have to share." Toni said, reaching Cheryl who was still up doing a perfect bun on top of her head, and laying on her back on Cheryl's towel.

Raising her hands to cover her eyes from the sun, Toni watched Cheryl, who moved enough to block the sun from hitting Toni. Dropping her hands from her eyes, the serpent smiled admiring Cheryl's body now from the front. Toni felt her breath hitch for a split second, mesmerized by the view.

Cheryl finally laid down, on her belly, taking off her sunglasses and resting her head down. Toni grinned at her, turning slightly on her side to watch the redhead properly.

"Give it back." Toni kept a grim on her face, though Cheryl's expression was confused.

"Give what back, Toni?" the Vixen giggled, narrowing her eyes to watch the girl next to her.

"My breath." Cheryl's giggled instantly ceased, a serious expression adorning her face.

"Who's the smooth one, again?" Toni chuckled adorably, moving close enough to plant a kiss on Cheryl's nose, who automatically cracked a smile. "You are too much to handle."

" _You_ are too much to handle." Toni teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Cheryl rolled her eyes but still laughed.

"Enough,  _Casanova_." Toni twisted her face.

"Okay, I am  _offended._ Didn't he sleep with, like, more than one hundred women? Who do you take me for?" Cheryl bursted out laughing way too loud, attracting many eyes to them. "Just when I thought we were getting along."

"Like you don't have those hundred women wanting to get with you." Cheryl said, a bitter taste in her mouth, sounding a lot like jealously.

Toni smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "I wouldn't know, my eyes are always busy looking for you." Cheryl blushed so hard Toni let out a soft laugh, shifting closer to her. "You look so adorable all shy and blushing."

"Stop, you're making me look like a lobster."

"A  _cute_ lobster." Toni corrected, reaching her hand to cup the redhead's cheek. Cheryl leaned to her touch, closing her eyes, her lips turning into a tender smile.

"I won't look  _that_ cute if I stay in the sun too long." Toni chuckled, closing her eyes but keeping a soft caress on Cheryl's cheek.

"I doubt that."

After less that ten minutes they had to move to a place under the trees where the sun didn't hit, before Cheryl's pale skin turned burnt red. The sun was high and hot, so they were all dried up. Still Toni managed to sneak Fangs' towel since he was sharing with Kevin, to cover them up from the light breeze.

"All you have here is Bazzi and a bunch of old bands." Cheryl said, Toni's iPod in hand, scrolling through her playlist. "And Grease soundtrack."

"Excuse me, but I hope that by old bands you mean awesome bands." Toni raised her brow, only getting a giggle from Cheryl, who still had her eyes on the screen. "And I'll have you know Bazzi is amazing." Toni picked her iPod back from Cheryl, searching through her playlist. "Also, Grease is my shit."

"Okay, Danny Zuko." Toni eyed her from the corner of her eye.

"I'm more of a Kenickie fan, he's underrated." Toni finally found the song, keeping one earphone and handing the other to Cheryl. "And what's up with you and giving me all those studs' nicknames? I can deal with Danny Zuko and Prince Eric, but  _not fucking_ Casanova." Cheryl laughed, accepting the earphone and shifting closer to Toni, both laid down on their belly.

"Alright, TT. Casanova is out of the list." Toni smiled thankfully, stretching out her arm to wrap around Cheryl's waist under the towel, but stopping and eyeing Cheryl for consent. 

Cheryl smiled widely, because Toni was always so respectful and careful towards her, being self conscious about her past and everything Cheryl had to sadly go through. What she didn't know yet was that if there was someone Cheryl wouldn't mind touch her all the time was Toni herself. So reaching down to grab Toni's own hand on her waist, she pulled her closer, skin touching and noses almost brushing.

Toni sighed a little heavier than she should've had, her eyes locked on Cheryl. Adjusting her body to lay on her side, her hand started tracing random patterns over Cheryl's bare skin on her back, while the other hand reached to press ' _play_ ' on her iPod, the soft tone of Mine by Bazzi filling their ears.

_"You so fucking precious when you smile."_ Toni hummed looking straight at Cheryl's eyes, grinning. Cheryl couldn't help but smile back.  _"Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes."_

Cheryl lift her own hand to wrap around Toni's neck. Toni closed her eyes, stopping humming the song and enjoying Cheryl's soft breath on her face, as well as her soft fingers scratching her nape.

_I just had to let you know you're_

_Mine_

_Hands on your body, I don't waste no time_

_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_

_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me_

_You're mine_

Cheryl admired Toni's face, so relaxed and peaceful.  _And so, so pretty,_ she though as she traced her cheek, smiling when Toni smiled at the caress.

_"Girl, anything I can do just to make you feel alright."_ Toni started humming again, pressing their noses together.  _"Running circles 'round my mind, even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine."_ Toni smiled, her feather light touch tracing Cheryl's spine.

The redhead smiled, eyes sparkling with pure bliss at the girl in front of her, her voice so sweet and tender. Toni was  _real,_ and Toni  _cared,_ and she was  _soft_ and  _loving._

_Loving._

Realization hit Cheryl. A deep and strong realization, and for the first time it didn't scare her being flooded with such feelings.

_Because it was Toni._ And right here, right now, Cheryl could run as far as she possibly could, but she couldn't run from the truth.

_She was in love with Toni._

And though it looked soon, that only made Cheryl realize that a spark of those feelings were already there back in the days when she tried to push Toni away with ignorant and rude comments about her and the serpents in a way to shove back the weird and strange sensation Toni gave her just by looking at her.

 

_It had been there, locked and hidden, and now finally coming out._

The song had been over for a while when Cheryl was brought back by Toni's voice, so low that if they weren't practically glued she would have been able to hear it.

"I really wished we were back in our cozy tent because I really want to kiss you right now." Her eyes were still closed, hand playing with the knot of the redhead's bikini top.

Cheryl gazed at the girl, wanting to make sure that Toni knew she didn't mind kissing her in public.

Not at all.  _Not with her._

Stroking Toni's cheek as softly as she could, she leaned in, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. The serpent sighed against her lips, a bit surprised, but quickly returned the kiss, hand pulling the redhead closer. Cheryl pulled away a litte, pecking her lips softly before pulling back with a smirk.

"You'll get a real one when we get to  _our_ cozy tent." Cheryl bit her lip, hand dropping to Toni's side, tracing her ribs with her index finger.

" _Holy shit."_ Toni whispered, sinking her head on the towel. "You're going to be the death of me, Bombshell."

 

* * *

  

"Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to let Veronica in charge of the damn food?" Toni hissed, watching all the burnt meat.

"Language, Miss Topaz!" Mr. Johnson scolded. Toni rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up and walking away.

"I'm sorry, guys. I got distracted." Veronica said, shrugging her shoulders apologetically.

"Swallowing Archie alive." Betty added.

"All the fucking meat. Unbelievable." Toni crossed her arms, head shaking disapprovingly.

"Language, kids!” Mrs. Clinton stepped in this time. Toni glared at her, finally throwing her head back in defeat.

"I'm so hungry. I was really looking forward to those burgers." Jughead sighed, sitting next to Fangs.

"Aren't you, like, always?" Cheryl pointed out, sitting next to Sweet Pea, who offered her some of his peanuts. "Thank you."

"I'm kind of hungry too." Archie said smiling innocently.

"Shut the fuck up, Archie." Toni hummed, hand pressing the bridge of her nose.

"That's it, Topaz. Strike three." Mr. Johnson pointed towards Toni and then the all the dirty dishes. "The dishes are on you." Toni groaned, walking irritated towards their friends and picking up the bag of dirty dishes.

Sweet Pea popped a peanut in his mouth, amused at the scene, handing the bag to Cheryl who also had an entertained smug on her face. "Someone's skittish." The boy said, teasingly. Toni looked up to him, giving him a death glare.  _Again_.

And obviously the reason she was so pissed off was entirely because of their burnt dinner and surely not because she wasn't able to get some time alone with Cheryl since they were back from the swim to charge the promise Cheryl had made. Every attempt Toni had tried to pull the redhead a little bit to the side, or Cheryl had also tried to get them in the tent, had always been interrupted. So it was obvious Toni was on the edge.

"You are some messy bitches. I hate all of you, seriously." She said lowly, trying to not get caught this time. Glancing over Cheryl, her voice softened. "Not you, of course." Toni winked, throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"I was aware." Cheryl smirked, popping another peanut in her mouth.

"Fangs, can you believe last week this same Toni beat up that Ghoulie so hard he couldn't stand? Amazing representation of whipped." Toni looked at Sweet Pea like he was crazy.

"I swear to god, one day, the same will happen to you, you drooling sphincter giraffe." Cheryl choked on the water she was drinking, automatically slapping Sweet Pea's arm.

"Okay, wow." He said, one hand on his chest in shock, while the other lightly hit Cheryl's back. "I feel very much offended."

"Good." She said, turning her back and starting to walk towards the river.

Sweet Pea turned to Cheryl, everyone returning to their own conversations. "You should totally go with her. She's very jittered also, you could try to calm her down. Don't know, punch her, maybe?" Cheryl rolled her eyes gently, tapping his shoulder before standing up.

"Sure. I'll do my best."

Cheryl made her way where Toni went, following the girl. It didn't took her a lot to find the serpent by the river, crouched and complaining under her breath. Cheryl smiled, stepping towards the girl leaning her weight on the girl's body. "Hey there, grumpy."

Toni turned her head enough to smile at the redhead. "I'm not grumpy." Cheryl rolled her eyes, arms wrapping around Toni's shoulders. "Did you come to help me?"

"No." Cheryl chuckled, lips nibbling Toni's ear softly, before whispering. "I'm only here for moral support." She pressed a tender kiss under Toni's ear, untangling from her to kneel by her side.

Toni pouted, puppy eyes staring at Cheryl. "You can't just tease me and think I'll be okay." Cheryl grinned, shrugging and moving her hand to the water.

"You're a bit tense, TT. Is everything okay?" Cheryl asked, clearly teasing the serpent. Toni rolled her eyes, returning to wash the dishes. "Tell me." The redhead splashed Toni a little, who jolted back.

"Don't." She raised an eyebrow. But Cheryl splashed her again. "Cheryl!" Toni whimpered, before starting to splash the girl too.

Quickly the little splash game turned into a real water fight, both girls laughing and not minding their clothes getting wet.

At the end, with some pleading pecks from Toni, she managed to persuade Cheryl to help her with the remaining dishes. They finished it all, arranging the clean dishes back in the bag. Toni picked it up right away, ignoring Cheryl's comments about how she could also take it.

Cheryl followed Toni's steps, the light from the camp already visible, when she finally decided to break the silence.

"Are you less tense now?" Toni looked back, sighing heavily, turning to face the path again. Cheryl grinned, stretching out an arm and stopping Toni in the spot, who looked at her confused.

"What is it?" Cheryl glared at her, pulling her out of the way towards a tree. Toni dropped the bag as soon as her back hit the tree, a smugly smile playing on her lips.

Returning the same smile, Cheryl didn't waste any more time, crashing their lips in a firm yet tender kiss. Toni sighed in surprise, quickly returning the kiss and raising both hands to cup Cheryl's cheeks.

Their lips began to move smoothly, in a calm and gentle rhythm. Until Cheryl nibbled on Toni's bottom lip, making her sigh against her lips, as she ran her hands from where they were on Toni's shoulders, down the valley of her chest, scratching her abdomen over her wet sweater. Toni felt her breath hitch as Cheryl's hands slightly rose her shirt, falling flat on her abs, then slowly moving to her waist. Clutching a handful of red hair in her hand, Toni tilted her head, feeling Cheryl's tongue begging for passage, being promptly granted. A pair of low moans escaped from both mouths when their tongues touched. Cheryl's hands went up to Toni's ribs, running her fingers provocatively slowly over her skin, a smile escaping her lips when Toni winced under her hands, a brief moan leaving the serpent's lips.

Toni's hand dropped Cheryl's hair, trailing down and stopping on her back for support. Slowly moving, without breaking the kiss, Toni pushed forward, guiding Cheryl back until she bumped on a tree, and taking over. The redhead smiled as her back hit the tree, breaking their lips apart for a few seconds before Toni joined them again.  
The kiss was different now, not so softer anymore, but hungry and eager for more. Toni's hands returned to Cheryl's cheeks, sliding down to rest on her neck, while Cheryl's had made their way back under Toni's shirt, now running her spine lightly with her fingertips.

The shiver that ran through her body made Toni instinctively press herself further against Cheryl's. And then a more intense and not so subtle moan fled through Cheryl's mouth as Toni's hips pressed against her, their lips parting briefly just to collide again. Toni's eyes nearly rolled all the way back as that sound reached her ears and the redhead's nails carved on the skin of her back. She didn't hold back the whimper that left her mouth between the kiss and surely she didn't miss Cheryl's smirk against hers. Not being one to be teased, Toni ran her tongue over Cheryl's, touching her palate with the tip of her tongue and smirking back when she got a groan in response along with a bit on her bottom lip. 

Parting their lips slowly, the serpent planted wet kisses all over Cheryl's jawline, biting here and there, until she reached her ear, nibbling and kissing the spot right behind it. Cheryl rolled her eyes, hands bringing Toni even closer to her as the serpent's lips left a trail of kisses on her neck. The redhead bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan when Toni's teeth scrapped her pulse point, biting it and sucking the skin before smoothing the spot with her tongue. Cheryl felt her center throb, body growing insanely hot despite her wet clothes. Toni kissed her neck all the way up, lips finding Cheryl's plump ones again.

With a last firm peck, Toni parted their lips slowly. Cheryl nibbled on her bottom lip, keeping it between her own as she pulled back and released it with a peck. A lustful glint in her eyes and a sexy smirk on her lips that made Toni's own center quiver with such view.

"So," Toni started, running a finger down Cheryl's neck and smiling at the purple mark it was beginning to form on the spot. "Someone is  _very_ sneaky with their hands, aren't we?" Cheryl's cheeks flushed, though a teasing smile was still adorning her lips.

"Don't act like you don't like it."

"Oh, no. I  _do_ like it. A lot." Cheryl raised her brow provocatively as Toni stepped back, automatically missing the girl's body on hers. "But we're not about to have sex in the woods." Toni realized what she said and immediately tried to correct herself, not wanting Cheryl to think she wanted to go  _there_ already. But Cheryl cut her first.

"Why not? Sounds hot." Toni turned to face her, clearly taken aback from the redhead's words and how naturally and casual she sounded.

"Huh ..." Toni open and closed her mouth, trying to get her voice to speak.

Cheryl smirked, picking up the bag of dishes from where Toni had dropped it and walking past the girl, making sure to stop to bring her lips next to Toni's ear.

"About sneaky hands ..." Cheryl smiled, lips brushing over Toni's ear. "I'd like your sneaky hands on me next time." She bit back a laugh, watching Toni gulp hard as she pulled back to walk towards the camp, not missing Toni shaky voice whispering.

" _Holy shit."_

* * *

 

Cheryl knew Toni was one of, if not the most, selfless and cautious person she ever met. So it was no surprise when she let the redhead have the tent for herself to get changed, telling her she would go to Fangs or Sweets to do the same, not leaving without a tender kiss on her lips.

Cheryl was the first to get ready, exiting the tent wrapped in one big fluffy blanket and heading to grab a sit around the bonfire where some of the group was already chatting and excited about making s'mores.

"No proper dinner but at least we all had snacks." Archie said, sitting legs crossed next to Veronica. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I mean, we could've had burgers too, if you guys could keep it in your pants."

"Can you shut up about it? We got it already." Veronica exclaimed, snorting.

Cheryl laughed, tightening the blanket around her body while searching around for the pink-haired girl. It didn't take long until her eyes found her leaving the tent, hand running through her hair and eyes scanning the area, lips turning up slightly when she spotted Cheryl. Heading towards the girl, she smiled, sitting next to her.

"Hi there." Toni greeted, rubbing her hands together, trying to warm up.

"Hey." Cheryl raised half of the blanket, a silent invitation for Toni to move in closer, which she promptly did, snuggling next to her. "Good welcoming?" 

"Great, actually." Toni smirked, resting her head on Cheryl's chest. "Jeez, it got cold, didn't it?" Cheryl turned slightly to her side just enough to lift and then drop her legs over Toni's, who quickly rested her hands on them.

"Better?" Cheryl asked lowly, searching for Toni's hands, intertwining them.

"Much better." The serpent answered cheekily, stroking Cheryl's hand with her thumb under the blanket.

Those handy things of them felt more intimate than other thing. It was like a silent reminder they were here by each other's side. It was warm and comfortable. Gentle and caring.  _Loving._

"Should we start doing the s'mores, guys?" Veronica asked excitedly, lining up the cookies and marshmallows.

"Please, don't let her do anything." Toni pleaded. "I would like to actually eat this time."

"Shut up, Antoinette." Veronica rolled her eyes and Toni glared at her.

"The audacity." Toni sighed, leaning forward to pick up a stick, consequently shifting away from Cheryl's body, but still keeping a hand on her knee on top of her legs. "Pass me some, Lodge."

Veronica handed the group the snacks, thankfully there were enough for the whole class, but not enough to fill their stomachs like a real meal would. Something Jughead and Toni were still complaining and teasing Veronica about.

Toni had two sticks in each of her hands, marshmallows at the tip of it, close to the flames just enough to burn them a bit. Cheryl still had her legs on top of Toni, while her hands had found their way to Toni's small back, softly running up and down under her sweatshirt.

While Toni was too focused on doing the s'mores, Veronica had managed to get Cheryl's attention, tapping her own neck and smirking at the redhead. Cheryl quickly raised her hand to her neck, the exact same spot Toni had placed her talented mouth just minutes ago, feeling a blush creeping through her cheeks. And then Veronica mouthed what it looked like  _'horny bitches'_ to her and Cheryl was sure she could kill Veronica and die of embarrassment at the same time, but before deciding Toni leaned back to her, handing her one stick and a heart warming smile.

"Thank you." She tried to control the reddish tone on her cheeks, but Toni was Toni and Toni  _really_ looked at her, so it wasn't hard for her to notice.

"What made you blush that wasn't me? I'm concerned." Toni quirked a brow and Cheryl smiled. "Should I be concerned?"

"Yes, because there's plenty of people here that I actually enjoy spending time with." The redhead joked, gaining a joyful smile from Toni, before pointing to her own neck. The serpent's eyes glanced down, a teasing smirk forming on her lips.

"Sexy. I, personally, love the contrast." Cheryl used the hand that was still under her sweatshirt to pinch the skin of her waist, making Toni flinch. "Ouch! I also preferred the soft fondling."

"Shut up, Topaz." 

"Make me." Cheryl's cheeks grew redder, though her eyes had a lustful glint. Toni laughed, resting a hand on the inside of the redhead's tigh above her knee. "I'm kidding, baby."

Toni's laugh ceased and, even though she tried to play it cool, Cheryl was still able to catch the slight terrified look that crossed her face after the words left her mouth. And Cheryl being Cheryl and being an absolute soft sucker for Toni, she clearly blushed even harder at said words.

"Too much? Too soon?" Toni asked, a funny expression on her face of a literal five year old kid who just broke a really expensive jar.

Cheryl ran a finger up Toni's spine, the other hand lifting to touch briefly her nose. "No, that's okay. I like it." The worried expression on the serpent's face rapidly dropped, giving place to the soft smile she had reserved for Cheryl only. "As long as it's you."

"Awn, you're so cute." Toni raised enough to plant a lingering kiss on her cheek, a bright and content smile on her lips as she pulled back.

"Don't tell anyone I'm this soft." Cheryl chuckled.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't tell on me either. I have a badass reputation to keep, too." Toni said, bringing the marshmallow to her mouth, slowly to test if it was still burning hot. "Plus, I like to know you're soft for me. Makes me feel special."

_Because you are._ Cheryl thought but didn't voice it.

"You just admitted you're soft for me too, Toni." Cheryl pointed out, grinning hard while eating her own marshmallows.

"Proudly." Toni raised a finger. "But I'm still bad." She added, mouth full of marshmallows.

Cheryl smiled cheekily. "Clearly."

Besides being a little chilly night, it was still warm by the fire. The group was in a comfortable and nice conversation about random topics that would pop up. And besides some insinuative looks and smirks from Veronica or Sweet Pea, nobody even dared to make any type of comment or question about the sudden proximity and show of affection between Toni and Cheryl. They knew better than to tease any of them about it.

Though it wasn't the same way when Archie pulled his guitar and Fangs and Sweet Pea teased Toni to make her sing.

"No. What the hell." She retorted after they kept insisting. "I don't even  _sing_ like  _that_."

"You're so full of shit." Fangs whispered. "You think we don't hear you blasting Disney songs when you think nobody is around?"

"Check and mate,  _bitch_." Sweet tilted his head, a smug grin directed to Toni, who had her brows raised in surprise.

"This is amazing." Veronica smiled, leaning back as she watch them. "Disney songs, though. That's some good tea, Topaz." Toni glared at her, but the raven-haired girl didn't even flinch, not with the recent revelation. "You're suddenly as dangerous as the grumpy dwarf, you know, from Snow White. Obviously, you know." Veronica teased.

Cheryl was grinning hard, but didn't open her mouth to say anything, too amused just watching Toni grow angrier and frustrated. Her hand that was on her back before was now on her nape, scratching it gently.

"So, which song do you want to sing?" Archie said smiling, playing some random chords.

"Huh, none, Archie!" She shoot. "I don't sing in public, guys, what the  _fuck._ "

"Ha ha!" Veronica jumped. "So you admit you do sing."

"She has a really nice voice. Next time I'll record it." Sweet Pea said, teasingly.

"Okay, so what's the song?" Archie insisted, oblivious as always.

"God, you people. Just let me be." Toni groaned, eyes rolling hard. "Doesn't, pretty much, all of the scooby doo gang sings besides Jughead? Why you always come for me?"

"Huh, because we hear them all the time." Kevin stepped in. "And now I'm actually curious, Toni. I never thought about it but you do look like you have a voice." He smiled.

"Thanks, but no." She said, shifting closer to Cheryl, cheeks burning red.

"One Direction it is?" Archie said excitedly and Toni didn't even bother to answer him this time.

And One Direction it was. For at least three songs until the group jumped to random songs that would pop out of their mouth in a mix of deep and high notes, most out of tune. Toni watched them amused, a warm feeling of happiness fulfilling her with both groups singing and laughing together, merging in one. And with a glance to her side, as Cheryl watched them with a relaxed smile adorning her lips, Toni felt  _complete._ As if sensing it, Cheryl turned to her, the reflection of the flames on her eyes as she looked at her with the same feeling of completion.

It was like suddenly it was just them. Their eyes speaking for themselves. Cheryl ran a finger over Toni's eyebrow, tilting her head as she contemplated the girl in front of her, finger sliding down until it reached her jawline, tracing it softly.

"I'm going in, if you don't mind. You can stay with them." She spoke tenderly, still admiring every trace on Toni's face.

"Nah, they're pretty loud. I'm just going to talk to Fangs, he wanted to tell me something earlier." She glanced where he was, too focused on whatever Kevin was saying. "If I can untangle them." She turned back to Cheryl. "I'll catch you in a bit, okay?"

The redhead leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Toni's cheek, pulling back with a smile. "No worries." She got up, making her way to the tent, leaving Toni following each of her steps, only turning away when the girl got inside.

It took her some minutes but, somehow, she was able to pull Fangs away from Kevin. She was getting impatient, she was wasting time when she could be with Cheryl. So she had to be a little bit aggressive, grabbing her friend's arm and literally pull him away.  _Literally._

They stood at a safe distance from where the rest of the group was, Toni staring at her friend and just waiting for him to speak about what she was sure he wanted to talk about.

"So, Fangs, are you actually going to speak?" He looked at her, like he was just taken away from his deep thoughts.

"Huh, so ... " She looked at him, nodding expectantly. "Kevin." He breathed out, like a big weight was taken of his shoulders.

"Good god, you're so gay." Toni giggled, watching him snort. "But in all seriousness. Are you official or what?"

"Well, are you and Blossom official?" Toni rolled her eyes.

"So you've been making out then." She smirked.

Fangs swallowed hard, but sighed, defeated. "Yes, we kissed. That's it for now."

"Did you talk it over?"

"We did. I think it's all good." He smiled widely, the spark of happiness reaching is eyes.

"So that means ..." He nodded and Toni pouted in happiness. "Fangs, I'm so happy for you!" She reached him, wrapping the boy in a tight hug.

"Thank you. I'm happy too, I really enjoy being with him, ya know?" Toni pulled away, nodding sympathetic. She did know that feeling. "It's great, honestly."

"And you deserve it, boo." He laughed. "It was about time."

"What about you and your fiery redhead, huh? I saw you being all cozy cozy and splashing PDA like we aren't even here." Toni blushed. "And you're blushing, you whipped fuck."

"Shut up!" She pushed him, but giggled, a dreamy expression growing on her face. "God, Fangs, I like her so much. I dont even know." She sighed. "Obviously, I've been attracted to her since, like, always as you know, but I mean ... This is just out of my control. I can't explain it, I just want to be with her all the time and be sure she's fine and happy." He smiled, and Toni got some words trapped in her mouth, eyes now on the ground.

"What?" He asked gently.

Toni sighed, a ghost of a smile on her lips, eyes too focused on playing with the hems of her sweater.

"I'm in love with her, Fangs. I'm  _so_ in love with her."

 

* * *

 

Toni's mind was racing. The fact that she finally admitted out loud her feelings felt relieving, refreshing. And though it wasn't to the person who it was aimed at, it was still a big step. Saying it out loud made it feel realer. It was like a hit of even more certainty, if there was even doubts about it. She couldn't deny she was a bit scared, this was all knew and it was all so deep, so raw and pure. It was overwhelming, but it only took a glance at Cheryl and all Toni's fears vanished, like they weren't even there in the first place.

Unzipping the tent she felt heart palpitations at the view ahead of her. Gulping hard, she tried to push the thought of the redhead sat leg crossed, wearing short shorts, like  _really_ short shorts, and  _her_ hoodie jacket, zipped down enough to show her cleavage and  _a damn black lacy bra._ She didn't even raised her eyes to Toni, too focused on sketching something in her notebook. Toni seriously thought it was the most beautiful and genuinely carefree she has seen Cheryl. And the fact that she felt safe enough with her to be like that, only made Toni's heart jump in her chest.

"Didn't take you long." Cheryl said, brows raising in concentration, drawing some lines.

Toni breathed in and out, trying to get herself together at the sight, finally crawling until she was behind Cheryl. She placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, then other on her temple and finally one right under her ear, smiling as she felt the girl shiver and sigh a little too loud. 

"What are you doing?" Toni finally spoke, resting her chin on Cheryl's exposed shoulder, feeling an immense urge to kiss it.

The redhead quickly closed the notebook, Toni turning to her just enough to see her cheeks growing pink. "Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Toni smirked, dipping her head to kiss her shoulder tenderly, dragging her lips over Cheryl's ivory skin and making the best not to lose her eyes down her cleavage.

"Just ... Sketches." The redhead managed to say, sighing deeply.

"Can I see it? If you don't mind." Toni asked, softness dripping from every word, making Cheryl's chest clench in a good way, obviously.

The redhead leaned slightly back, resting her back on Toni, running a finger over the hard cover of the notebook. Toni watched amused as Cheryl still had that pink tone on her cheeks, hands reaching to open the cover slowly as she skipped the drawings the serpent had already seen.

"It's not finished yet." She started, hand playing with a sheet, not flipping it. "And it's not that good." Biting her lower lip, Cheryl finally turned the page, allowing Toni to see the secret drawing.

Toni was never soft, nor ever felt the need to be. She was in a gang, she was a badass, she grew up surrounded by boys, she couldn't let herself be soft. But right now she felt like melting in a puddle of softness as her eyes gazed at the drawing of  _herself_ on Cheryl's notebook.  _A drawing Cheryl made. Of her._

"It's okay of you don't like it." Toni was taken out of her thoughs, turning her eyes from the drawing to Cheryl, realizing maybe she had been silent for too long.

"You're kidding me right?" Toni smiled, eyes back to scan the paper  "This is amazing. You're great,  _holy shit_. Am I even this pretty?" Toni furrowed her brows, picking up the drawing from Cheryl's hands, too infatuated with it.

Cheryl wanted to scream  _'yes_ ' at the top of her lungs, not only because it was true and Toni was indeed beautiful, but also because she never voiced that out loud. But her words got trapped, and Toni spoke first.

"Cheryl Bombshell." She tilted her head, lowering the drawing and eyes finally looking directly through Cheryl's. "I'm  _so fucking_ flattered to be worthy of being drawn by you." Cheryl giggled softly.

"It was nothing. I've been working on it for some days now, I just needed some of your traces from up close. And well, today on the lake I got them." Toni had an adoringly smile on her lips, eyes looking down back to the paper. 

"This is the nicest thing someone has made for me." She said honestly. "You know, being an arts' girl myself, I find very thoughtful little things like this.  _This, this_ is your point of view of me." Cheryl smiled tenderly.

"Well, you're always pointing your lens at me, how do you feel now?" Cheryl joked, nudging her shoulder.

"I feel overwhelmed." Toni let out, brows coming together. "I mean, this is totally different from the pictures, this how  _you_ see me, it doesn't come the exact same as in pictures. And ... It's beautiful, how you see me."

"You're beautiful." Cheryl blurted out, surprisingly sounding usual, like she had been saying it for years.

Toni felt a ridiculous heat growing on her neck, all the way up to her face, feeling it burn her cheeks. She was blushing.  _Hard._

"Are you blushing?" Cheryl's tone was a bit surprised, though a proud smile was adorning her lips. "You are."

"Stop." Cheryl let out a small 'a _wn',_ hand reaching out to caress Toni's chin. 

"It can't always be me, TT." Cheryl smirked, making Toni roll her eyes. "Plus, I like that I have this sort of power over you."

"You have a lot sorts of powers over me, Cheryl." Toni grabbed her hand, easily intertwining their fingers. "But right now you really caught me off guard."

Cheryl leaned forward, placing a kiss on Toni's flushed cheek. "You look cute. And soft."

"Ok, wow, shut up." Toni pushed her shoulder slightly. "But in all honesty, thanks for this." Toni raised the drawing. "It's really amazing, you're amazing, and I can't wait to see it finished because it'll be even more amazing."

"Thanks, TT. My emotional support." Toni smiled, handing the drawing back to Cheryl. "What about you? Will you ever going to show me your lovely pictures?"

Toni instantly reached a arm behind Cheryl, grabbing her bag and pulling it to her lap. She leaned her back against Cheryl's front, who gladly wrapped her arms around her.

"So, these aren't pro or anything ..." Toni started, pulling out a bunch of polaroids. "I really enjoy candid pictures of people, I don't know. And landscapes, too."

Cheryl inspected carefully every detail in the polaroids Toni was giving to her, smiling gently as the serpent explained the stories and meanings behind each photograph. It was Toni's point of view of the world and she was sharing it with her.

"These are a bunch of pictures of the boys." Toni told, handing her a pack of polaroids of Fangs and Sweet Pea, some alone and some together, then two of the three of them. "Those were on my birthday."

"You guys are close, aren't you?" Cheryl asked smiling at the picture and then looking at Toni.

"We're brothers. Not by blood, obviously. But as long as I remember they've been there." Toni smiled watching the photograph with Fangs and Sweet Pea on each of her side, hugging her and kissing her cheeks. "I didn't really have a decent family neither, but at least I had them growing up."

"Sorry." Cheryl reached to lace her fingers with Toni's, which were rested on her belly. "About the family thing. And sorry for acting bitchy too. To all of you."

"It's okay. Don't worry about that, it's in the past." Toni squeezed her hand lightly, reaching for her camera.

"No, it's  _not_ okay, Toni. It was messed up for me to treat all of you like that, especially not even knowing you. And even with that you still managed to see through the bullshit."

"I don't give up easily, Bombshell." Toni giggled, turning on her camera and skipping through the pictures of their trip. "And yeah, probably it wasn't okay, but I understand it now. So, yes, it's okay and it's in the past."

"Can I ask you something?" Toni mumbled positively. Cheryl sighed before speaking. "How did you know?"

"Knew what?" Toni asked, glancing at her briefly.

"I mean, why did you stay? Why didn't you just jump out like everyone else? How did you know I was putting up a mask?" Cheryl said all in one breath, playing with Toni's bracelets.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it myself. I just saw you and it was like an instant infatuation. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful inside out, but I mean, the way you walked through those halls like nobody could touch you, looking like a goddess, surely played a part." They both giggled softly before Toni continued. "But that was just a small part. Then I looked closely, and then I saw  _you._ I saw through your eyes that the you you were putting out wasn't the  _real you._ It wasn't hard, I used to see that in the mirror not so long ago. It frustrated me, Cheryl, because if only someone would've take the time to spend some minutes looking at you they would've seen it too."

"I'm glad it was you." Cheryl smiled, running a finger up Toni's wrist.

"I'm glad it was me too." The serpent said back, tracing the redhead's knuckles. "Proceeding. I started spending a lot of my minutes just staring at you and really wanting to be your friend, though you were clear about that." Toni joked, searching something in her camera. "I just wanted you to be always like this." Cheryl locked her eyes on the little camera's screen, showing the picture Toni had taken of her when they went kayaking. "This is my point of view of you, Cheryl. This is  _you_ and I'm so happy you let me see it."

The redhead felt her stomach twisting and her heart leaping, ready to burst out of her chest. She herself was ready to explode in little specks of pure bliss, eyes watering but no tears falling. Lifting her hands to cup both sides of Toni's face, she brought her to face her, their eyes locked on each other's.

"Toni Topaz, you are incredible." She said so tenderly, Toni felt herself melt under her touch. Cheryl leaned in closer, brushing their noses before whispering. "You are fucking incredible." Toni smiled, sighing deeply and that was all it took before Cheryl crashed their lips in a soft kiss.

Toni promptly returned the kiss, her hands flying to Cheryl's waist for support, while the redhead's were still cupping her cheeks, tenderly tracing her jawline. Toni tilted her head just enough to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue over Cheryl's lip, who quickly conceded her entrance, moving her hands to the serpent's neck. With a gracious move, Cheryl threw one leg over Toni's lap, straddling her, hands scratching her neck. Toni instinctively bit Cheryl's bottom lip, trying to prevent a moan, which it didn't help it totally. With that, Toni's hands held Cheryl's waist a little harder, pressing her body a little more closer to her own.

Cheryl smiled briefly, leaning even more against Toni's body, sliding her hands slowly up and down her neck, lightly pulling the hair from her nape as the two tongues fought for dominance. Toni sighed heavily when Cheryl unconsciously adjusted herself on her lap, her ass making some pressure in her center. Her hands found the way beneath the redhead's jacket, fingers finally touching the silky soft skin. The kiss broke for a few seconds, both panting and smiling, before leaning in for another kiss.

Toni's fingers traced random patterns across Cheryl's skin, down and up the girl's side and tracing her ribs, feeling the girl wince at the touch. Her hands slid down provocatively slowly, scratching lightly at her exposed thighs, continuing until they reached just above her knees, before coming back up and resting on her smooth thighs. All it took was a squeeze in that spot for Cheryl to moan against her lips and push Toni by the shoulders, breaking the kiss to make her lie down.

Toni's chest rose and fell in disarray, eyes focused on the girl on top of her, so confident and at yet so open for Toni to see everything. The redhead also watched her, her attention going to her plump lips, feeling the girl's hands on the side of her thighs, burning and healing her at the same time.

Not wasting more time, the redhead leaned forward again, catching the serpent's lips with not so much softness. Toni's hands flew to the back of Cheryl's, now half-exposed back due to the movements, resting there, controlling the urge to moved them a little more down. Cheryl pulled her bottom lip between her own teeth, letting it go with a pop before moving her lips across the length of Toni's jaw until it reached her ear. Leaving a soft bite on her lobe, she kissed under it, trailing her lips across the skin of her neck, alternating between slight bites, firm sucks and then soft kisses, making Toni's eyes roll all the way back and her center throb violently.

And then Cheryl raised her hands beneath Toni's shirt, slowly scratching her abs and that was all it took for a suffering moan to escape from Toni's mouth. And as much as the serpent loved the way Cheryl touched her and kissed her just right, she needed to do the same. In a quick move, Toni reversed the positions, topping Cheryl. Her head dipped into her neck, lips pressed gently across the area before she began delivering wet kisses to the redhead's exposed shoulder. Cheryl groaned, her hands still beneath the serpent's sweater, flat on her belly, while Toni's fingers trailed the sides of her torso, stopping at the touch of the redhead's bra.

Lips moving up from her shoulder to her ear, Toni brushed her nose through Cheryl's jaw up to her nose, crashing their lips together again into a hungry kiss, Toni taking dominance. But as Cheryl's legs lifted to wrap around Toni, tightening around her waist and pulling her down, making their centers almost collide, Toni lost any kind of control she surprisingly still had, moaning shamefully between the kiss. And the redhead wasn't in a very different state.

Cheryl shivered beneath her and Toni immediately stopped, hands resting on her waist and lips parting slowly.

"Is this okay?" Toni asked, a perceptible concern in her voice.

Cheryl raised an eyebrow, but something clicked, and the realization hit her. "Toni, it's all right." She reassured her.

"I don't want to mess this up, okay? I can get a little out of control with you, it's hard ... you're all ..." Cheryl smiled tenderly.

"TT ..." She tried, but Toni cut her off.

"I want you to feel comfortable enough with me to tell me if you need to stop." She blurted out, softness and care dripping from her voice. "You might shoot me over the moon, but you can also bring me down. You'll ask and I'll do it, okay?" Cheryl smiled, hands making their way out of Toni's ribs to reach her face.

"Maybe, if it was someone else I would flinch away. Probably I wouldn't even let them get close enough to touch me." One of her hands rested on the crook of her neck, while the other cupped her face. "But with you, I just want to jump head first and dive into you." Toni smiled adorably, staring straight at Cheryl like she held the world in her eyes. "I don't feel like pulling away when I'm with you, I just want you as close as possible." Toni turned her head to press a kiss on Cheryl's hand, quickly returning to look at her.

"That makes me happy, a lot. But still, if you need to jump out, I'm here. I'll jump out with you, just say it, okay?" Cheryl nodded, bringing Toni's face closer to hers.

"You know, Topaz, consent is sexy." Toni smiled, brushing their noses. "And you have all of mine." Cheryl whispered against her lips, pecking them slowly. One, two, three times, both smiling between them.

Cheryl gently pushed Toni by her shoulders, making the girl lie down, before sitting back to her, sliding the hoodie jacket down her shoulders. Toni didn't bother to look away, even if she tried she wasn't sure she would be able too, her eyes were glued on the skin of Cheryl's back, only decorated with the black bra.

Cheryl smiled to herself, feeling the girl's gaze burn on her back as her hands reached behind herself to unclasp the bra. Toni gulped so hard when Cheryl slid down the straps one by one she was sure she had heard her, and if not by that then definitely by her wild heart jumping on her chest. Toni couldn't help but imagine kissing every inch of that skin, not skipping any part of it, taking as much time as she would need to give it the proper attention.

Cheryl's movements dressing the jacket again brought Toni back from her thoughts, a smile growing on her lips once Cheryl turned around, crawling towards her and laying on her chest. Toni reached her hand to turn off the led light, bring it back to wrap around Cheryl. The redhead's hands found their way back under Toni's sweatshirt, resting on her ribs, tracing it slowly.

"Toni." Cheryl called lowly after some minutes of silence, not knowing if the girl was already sleeping or not.

"Yeah?" She mumbled lazily.

"Can you do something?" Cheryl hummed, like it was a secret only they could know. Toni hummed back positively. "Can you sing for me?"

"Why?" Toni asked, even though she was smiling in the dark.

"Because I love your voice." Cheryl said naturally, gaining a satisfied sigh from Toni, who turned to be face to face with her, hand running up and down the redhead's spine. "And you sang to me earlier, though you refused to do so when the others asked."

"Another power you have over me." Cheryl giggled, pressing a tender kiss on Toni's neck.

"Please, babe." Cheryl let out before she could think about it, but relaxed immediately when Toni's heartbeats increased in response under Cheryl's ear. She placed a kiss on her heart spot, then another on her lips.

Toni sighed, holding the redhead a little closer, resting their foreheads together and keeping the soft caress on her back. They remained in silence for some minutes, Cheryl believing Toni wasn't going to sing at all, until a whispered singing reached the redhead's ears. And her heart, too.

_"She is the sweetest thing that I know, you should see the way she holds me when the lights go low. Shakes my soul like a pot hole, everytime."_ Cheryl leaned into her, noses brushing.  _"Took my heart upon a one way trip, guess she went wandering off with it. Unlike most women I know, t_ _his one will bring it back whole."_

Though Cheryl didn't know it yet, Toni had a share amount of heartbreak through her life too, either it was from her own family or past relationships with people that ended up fucking her over. But Cheryl was different, Cheryl would surely hold her heart safely. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did.

_"Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead. Oh my, baby, lately I know."_ Toni took a long pause before continuing.  _"That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear 'oh we're in love aren't we?'. Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby."_  Toni smiled, fingers tracing Cheryl's bare back underneath the jacket.  _"I feel safe when you're holding me near. Love the way that you conquer your fear. You know hearts don't break around here."_

If Cheryl died right now, she would probably die the happiest she had ever been in her life, Toni's voice carved on her ears, sweet and raspy, whispered just for her to hear. This was pure bliss,  _Toni_ was pure bliss.

Moving her hand that was on Toni's ribs up, she cupped her cheek, stroking it softly and feeling Toni's smile through the words.

" _I found love hidden inside ..."_  Toni stopped for a moment, Cheryl's heart leaping as the serpent pecked her lips, leaving them close as she continued.  _"... the arms of a woman I know. She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home. And I'm not scared of passing over or the thought of growing old ..."_

Toni repeated the chorus again, stopping and sighing before singing the last verse, right against Cheryl's lips, lower than before but with a content smile adorning her lips.

_"I feel safe when you're holding me near. Love the way that you conquer your fear. You know hearts don't break around here."_ Cheryl traced her brow, leaning forward to press their lips in a tender kiss, feeling Toni smile through it. "Cheryl." She called after a while.

"Yeah?" The redhead managed to say with her head hidden on Toni's chest.

"I won't break your heart."

Cheryl held her arms a little tighter around the girl, breathing in Toni's vanilla scent and thanking every god and/or every universe that put this amazing girl in her way. 

Tracing invisible circles in the serpent's back, Cheryl smiled, knowing she herself would do her best, the possibles and impossibles to return the same thing to Toni. Because if there was someone worthy of love and care it was Toni. And Cheryl would give it to her for as long as Toni would want.

"I know, Toni." She pressed a kiss on her shoulder. "Me neither."

_Cheryl was so in love with Toni._

_And Toni?_

Toni's insides were flipping, and if there was something she was sure now, though she was sure before, was that  _she was irreversibly in love with Cheryl._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys what did you think of this long a*s chapter? What was your fav part?  
> I really love reading your comments, makes me really happy and motivates me a lot to keep writing, so thankyouuu a lot :)


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS!!!!**

 

SO .... This is not a real chapter sorry :(

 

Just wanted to let you know that I'll probably only be able to update this by the end of June ... yeah :(

The thing is: I've been overloaded with so much from work and preparing for my final exams, I'm really starting to stress out cuz I'm just really nervous and worried if I'm going to do good! I really have zero motivation to study tbh but I know I need to do it if I want to go to college lmao!!!

So sorry guys for letting you down with these news .... BUT to make up to you all I've uploaded a Choni one shot (IT ACTUALLY HAS 7K WORDS OR SO LOL) that will eventually turn into a series! SO YEAH I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME THAT MUCH NOW LOLOLOL!!!

Here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661399>

 

Love you guys and thank you for all your sweet comments, it really motivates me to keep writing. But for now I really need to focus on school and my finals!

 

**Thank you babies <3**


	6. HELP!!!

HELLO BABIES!!! How are you all doing?

So this isn't an update, clearly. Just to warn you guys that probably in two weeks I'll start working on this again cuz that's the time I'll be over with my finals, which are freaking me out, AYEEEE!!!

Either way, there's only two more chapters for 6 days :( I know sad, but don't worry because I already have some things in mind as we wait for season 3 *wink wink*

BUT for that I'm going to need your help, mostly becuse of the pairings. The one's I'm already sure of it are:

\- **Choni** (obviously)

\- **Fangs x Kevin** (bc, in case you haven't notice I love the idea of them together)

\- And that' it guys lmao

Ok, so my doubts are about the rest and I'd like your opinios on it.

Should I have **Varchie** and **Bughead**? Or **Beronica**? **Barchie**?

Should **Jason** be alive for once (lmao)? And if so should he be with **Polly**? Or, this is random but I kinda like the thought of it, maybe be with **Veronica**? And if he's actually with Polly should I stick with the og script where Betty and Cheryl are cousins or? What about Sweet Pea? **Sweet Pea x Veronica**?

Seriously I've been trying to come up with the pairings but something always pops up. So I'd love to hear your opinions or even ideas about it, maybe? Let me know!

 

Love you guys, thank you for waiting! I swear I won't be long!

 

❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
